The Queens of Arendelle
by LeRoyalHolyBlue
Summary: Pueden pasar muchas cosas en las vidas de Elsa y Anna, pero suceden por un motivo. Cada acontecimiento está acompañado de un mensaje, y ellas tendrás que descubrirlo por sí mismas. Tres historias, tres lecciones; la cosa es que...Elsa y Anna son dos nada más. ¿De quién será la tercera lección?
1. Prólogo

_Fall:  
El deber de una reina_

**_Con el nuevo nombramiento. Un nuevo título, vienen nuevas responsabilidades. Y ahora es turno de Elsa gobernar el reino de Arendelle como lo hacían sus padres antes que ella; con una fuerte determinación, trata de estar a la altura de las expectativas. Después de todo, es el deber de una reina velar por la seguridad de su gente, y de las personas que ama._**

* * *

**_"Cuando te das cuenta que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona, quieres que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible"_**

**_Billy Cristal._**

* * *

**_Prólogo:_**

Desperté hecha un mar de nerviosismo; apenas pude conciliar el sueño la noche anterior sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, pero estaba lista. Me preparé casi toda mi vida para éste momento desde que tenía memoria, las lecciones de mis padres las recordaba una por una. Ellos tenían la confianza en que haría las cosas igual o mejor que ellos. Éste es mi momento, por el cual me preparé.

Soy Elsa, princesa de Arendelle, y hoy seré coronada.

Mis damas de compañía ya tenían todo listo para arreglarme como una princesa que está a punto de convertirse en reina: Un buen baño de tina, un hermoso vestido que fue heredado generación tras generación; mi madre lo usó, y por lo tanto yo, por ser la mayor, debía usarlo. Me iban a peinar con el estilo ceremonial, y para terminar, una hermosa tiara que era adornada con un zafiro del tamaño de un ojo. Esa tiara era preciosa.

Al terminar, mis damas de compañía retroceden para admirar su labor. Yo me miro en el trío de espejos frente a mí, y apenas me reconozco; me parezco a mi madre, sólo que con la piel más blanca, y el cabello rubio platinado en lugar de castaño. Casi me pongo a llorar al recordarla, pero debo ser fuerte. A ella no le gustaría que llorara en un momento tan feliz como éste. Levanto el rostro con orgullo de ser el vivo reflejo de mi madre, e inspiro hondo. Lo haré madre, por ti.

Alguien llama a la puerta. Ésta se abre, y una chica pelirroja con pecas en las mejillas entra a la habitación; al verme, se queda estática, mientras que su boca forma una diminuta "O" rosada.

-Estás...-musita. Volteo para verla a los ojos, y creo que vi un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Entonces sonríe-hermosa.

-Gracias-digo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, ahora soy yo quien dibuja una sonrisa.

-Te pareces a...-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-la interrumpo tratando de no levantar mucho la voz, no porque deteste que me señale lo obvio, sinó porque quiero que sepa que pensamos en lo mismo-¿No crees que es curioso?

-No lo creo-responde entrando del todo a la habitación, cerrando delicadamente la puerta sin quitarle la vista de encima-desde pequeña siempre pensé que tú te parecías más a ella que yo.

-No digas eso-ella y yo somos iguales. Nadie es mejor que la otra-tú también te pareces a ella.

Bajo de la plataforma en la que me encuentro; les pido a mis damas de compañía con un ademán que nos dejen solas y ellas levantan todas las cosas de costura que usaron para arreglar el vestido, para irse de la habitación en orden. Las quiero y las respeto, siempre fue así.

Camino hacia la chica pelirroja y le pellizco la nariz al colocarla entre mis dedos índice y anular, ella gruñe y hace un puchero.

-En especial tu nariz-digo divertida por su reacción.

Ella sigue haciendo su puchero. Llevo ambas manos a sus mejillas y las acaricio delicadamente. Sonrió al notar que su rubor aumentó; las reacciones que ella tiene no las puede ocultar de mí, y eso me divierte.

-Y tus mejillas-luego, con mi mano derecha, acaricio con mis dedos pulgar e índice uno de sus mechones de cabello rojizo-y tu cabello.

-Pero tú tienes sus ojos-sisea. Y me mira con esos ojitos tiernos que siempre la sacaban de aprietos cuando éramos niñas-y eso no es justo.

-¿Porqué?

-Porque al momento de ver directamente a ellos, haría lo que sea que tú me pidieras.

-Entonces...-susurro. Coloco ambas manos en sus mejillas y las aprieto hasta deformar cómicamente su rostro-deja de actuar como una niña de diez años.

Digo en tono burlón. Se deja hacer por mí dejando salir unos ligeros, pero audibles, gruñidos; se queja, y hace más aguda su voz. Me encanta jugar así con ella.

-Elsha...-dice aún conmigo apretando sus mejillas-deja de abretar bis bejillash cobo basha bara galletash.

-Jaja, ok las suelto-y la libero de mi agarre. Se masajea la zona donde la apreté aún haciendo su puchero.

-Me dolió.

-Perdona-esboza una linda sonrisa. Y me mira a los ojos.

-Estaba jugando. No pasó nada.

-Eres incorregible, Anna.

Ella me toma de la mano, apretándola ligeramente, y me jala hacia ella mientras camina en dirección a la puerta.

-Vámonos. No puedes perderte tu coronación.

Abre la puerta y salimos disparadas para llegar al salón ceremonial, bajamos como una exhalación las escaleras, nos deslizamos por los pasillos y entre nuestra gente de servicio.

Ésto me recuerda cuando ocultamos los zapatos de papá en la alacena de la cocina y nos apresuramos para escondernos. Cuando aún estaban con nosotras. Fue bastante divertido.

Ahora, finalmente llegamos a la puerta del salón ceremonial, y nos detenemos para tratar de recobrar el aliento. Anna se acomoda unos mechones de cabello rebeldes que se salen de su trenza, plisa unos pliegues de su vestido color esmeralda que están arrugados por tanto correr, y sube un poco la zona del busto. Creo que le queda un poco grande. Me rio. Ella me lanza una mirada seria.

-No te rías-reclama. Oculto mi sonrisa con mi mano derecha.

-Lo siento. Se me escapó-trato de ahogar mis risas, a duras penas. Ella mantiene su mirada.

-Bueno...ya estás aquí, Elsa. A punto de ser la reina de Arendelle. ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

A decir verdad, no estoy segura. No tengo miedo, pero me muero de nervios; no quiero llorar, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta; no estoy feliz, pero me siento honrada. ¿Qué es lo que siento en realidad? Sólo estoy segura de una cosa: Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Daré lo mejor de mí, Anna. Ya lo verás.

Anna sonríe, tal parece que era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Respira hondo al mismo tiempo que cierra los ojos, y me toma de la mano una vez más.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Elsa. Eres un gran ejemplo a seguir.

Me suelta, y antes de que pueda decir algo se mete al salón, dejándome completamente sola con mis pensamientos.

Como ya dije: Me he preparado para ésto toda mi vida. Lo haré bien. Mi gente tendrá una reina en quien puedan confiar, los guiaré por el buen camino; seré justa, gentil, de mano firme, y como dijo Anna, un gran ejemplo. Respiro hondo, sujeto las perillas de la enorme puerta y entro con la frente en alto.

Me convertiré en reina.

La ceremonia terminó. La coronación se llevó a cabo; a pesar de ser grande, no siento la corona pesada ni nada por el estilo. Apenas noto que está ahí.

Me encuentro ahora rodeada por la realeza de los reinos vecinos más cercanos, celebrando. He recibido un millón de felicitaciones, acompañadas de invitaciones para visitar aquellos reinos y llegar a formalizar tratados de comercio; señalando principalmente al Duque de Weaselton, se ha mostrado principalmente interesado en formalizar un acuerdo. Yo pienso que es bastante insistente, a falta de una palabra más adecuada.

La fiesta es bastante cómoda y tranquila, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atrapada, acorralada, sofocada. Así que en el primer momento a solas que se me presentó, me escabullo ocultándome detrás de las cortinas para llegar al pasillo que me llevará a las escaleras del balcón principal. Subo lentamente las escaleras, levantando unos centímetros mi vestido para evitar pisarlo. Llego al balcón, e inspiro hondo para aprovechar el aire fresco.

¿Cómo pudiste dominar todo eso, madre?

Arendelle es muy pacífico en las noches. Hay poca gente en las calles. Los faros iluminan cada centímetro del reino, ofreciéndome una clara vista. Es bastante hermosa. Saber que toda esa gente me tiene la confianza de poder guiarlos adecuadamente, se siente abrumador. No dejaré que ese sentimiento me derrumbe. Debo mantenerme relajada y seguir a mi sentido común. Seré una reina ejemplar. Ya lo había dicho.

-¿Elsa?-una voz femenina me llama. Volteo, y descubro a Anna caminando hacia mí-¿Todo bien?

-Sí-respondo con un tono de voz sereno-sólo necesitaba aire fresco.

-Nunca te agradaron las fiestas.

-Ahora soy la reina, Anna. Debo acostumbrarme a ellas.

-Quiero que sepas una cosa-se coloca a mi izquierda, pero no me mira. Mantiene la vista al frente, a nuestro reino-no estarás sola.

-Lo sé. Tú estarás conmigo-contesto. Y creo que di en el clavo, pues Anna al fin voltea hacia mí sonriendo.

-Así es.

Las dos volvemos nuestra vista al frente, dando entrada a un cómodo silencio. Las dos admiramos la hermosa vista, y sentimos la ligera brisa nocturna. Es la primera vez que estamos juntas, y a solas. Es bastante tranquilizante.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada-dice Anna de repente, rompiendo el silencio. Me sorprende su comentario, y volteo a verla.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Me imaginé la corona más grande-dejo salir un soplido. Con que se trataba de eso.

-No me asustes así.

Anna ríe, por varios minutos. Su risa es bastante contagiosa, por lo que me pongo a reír también.

-Lo siento. Es que...desde que éramos niñas, siempre me imaginé cómo sería la coronación. Y todo se cumplió como lo había visto, excepto la corona. La imaginaba más grande, de oro reluciente y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas como el rubí, el zafiro y la esmeralda. Esa cosita me decepcionó.

Levanto la vista. Reflexionando su comentario. La corona es parecida a una tiara: Delgada, curva, de plata, y con pequeños rubíes al frente. Es bastante sencilla.

-No sé...a mí me parece bien. No pesa casi nada, no es voluminosa. Para mí es perfecta.

-Tú la estás usando después de todo. Lo importante es que te sientas cómoda con ella.

Anna me mira de reojo. Hago una mueca graciosa, y le robo una sonrisa, luego, para mí sorpresa, esa sonrisa se fue apagando.

-Aunque hay algo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es, Anna?

-Que el haberte convertido en reina te cambie con el tiempo-entonces su expresión se entristece.

Una enorme preocupación me inunda por completo. Anna jamás se había visto preocupada cuando los preparativos de la coronación se estaban llevando a cabo, ésto me golpeó con la guardia baja. De verdad no me lo esperaba. Entonces distingo algo pequeño debajo de su ojo izquierdo, una lágrima. La tomo de la mano y la coloco en mi pecho.

-Las responsabilidades de ser la reina de nuestro reino, el reino de nuestros padres antes que nosotros, no serán suficientes para hacerme cambiar. Jamás.

-Elsa...-

-¿O a caso viste que mamá cambió alguna vez?-Anna niega con la cabeza. Yo aprieto los labios-entonces te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ser reina no me cambiará.

-¿Lo prometes?-musita con un hilo de voz.

Es raro verla de ésta forma, en este día en especial. No debería tener razones para estar así de preocupada. La miro directamente a sus ojos, sus ojos color turquesa, están cristalizados. Ella romperá a llorar, pero debo asegurarme que no sea por la razón equivocada. Anna quiere una respuesta que calme su preocupación, y se la daré.

-Lo prometo. Reina o no, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas. Juntas por siempre.

-Juntas por siempre-repite con nuevo aire de esperanza.

Y como pensé, de sus ojos caen lágrimas. Me relaja saber que llora de alivio. No sé de dónde habrá sacado esa idea de que cambiaré con el tiempo por el peso de la corona, y ya no me interesa. Le acabo de decir lo que necesitaba escuchar, y no lo dije sólo porque sí. Pienso cumplirlo.

Anna y yo siempre estuvimos juntas hasta el momento donde perdí el control de mis poderes, y debido a eso, años después, casi la pierdo. Sentí que mi mundo se desmoronaba por completo. Y cuando regresó, me prometí jamás apartarme de ella, y permanecer a su lado. Y eso voy a hacer.

Yo jamás me separaré de Anna. Pues esa...es una promesa.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	2. Capítulo I

El primer día del reinado de Elsa fue bastante ajetreado, no porque hubieran asuntos qué resolver o algo que requiriera de su intervención; más bien porque la nueva reina de Arendelle debía aprender todo lo que una reina tenía qué hacer. Cómo actuar, sus modales, movimientos estratégicos, las leyes que estaban establecidas por generaciones desde que el reino fue construido. Elsa debía aprender cómo ser una reina.

Todo ese aprendizaje le tomaba mucho de su tiempo, por lo que apenas era vista por Anna a lo largo del día. Apenas e intercambiaron algunas palabras en cuestión de segundos. La pelirroja estaba cabizbaja durante todo el día; aquellos momentos le recordaron cuando Elsa la evitaba cuando eran niñas. Años después se supo el porqué, pero eso no había borrado el sentimiento de abandono y soledad con los que tuvo que vivir. Odiaba sentirse así.

Llegó la hora de la cena. Anna se encontraba sentada frente a la enorme mesa, con un plato cuya carne se veía demasiado apetitosa. Habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había sentado, y no probó bocado alguno. Sólo pensaba en lo ajetreada que debía estar Elsa, y en lo mucho que la extrañaba, a pesar de vivir en el mismo castillo.

Sabía que éstos días llegarían, tarde o temprano, aunque esperaba que no llegaran tan pronto. No se sentía lista de apartarse una vez más. Pensaba que estarían juntas todo el día, toda la semana, todo el mes de todo el año. Llegó a creer que se había equivocado. Y eso le provocó unas ganas irremediables de romper a llorar.

-Una cosa es que la carne esté tan rica como para llorar-dijo una voz femenina junto a ella-pero no tienes porqué tomarlo tan en serio, Anna.

Levantó la mirada. Elsa estaba ahí con una expresión relajada, dibujando una sonrisa. Una divertida sonrisa. El corazón de Anna dió un vuelco, y la luz volvió a iluminar su rostro.

-Elsa...-sólo alcanzó a decir.

-Lamento llegar tarde-se disculpó. Apartó una silla del borde de la mesa y tomó asiento en ella-las lecciones están tomando más tiempo del que pensaba.

-Me alegra que estés aquí-dijo Anna alegremente, su voz vibró, y temió que Elsa creyera que estaba a punto de llorar. Lo cual era casi cierto, pero no quería que ella lo supiera-me empezaba a sentir sola.

Inmediatamente Anna se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. No quería preocupar a Elsa. Habían hecho una promesa, y cabe mencionar, que no deseaba agobiar más a la nueva reina.

-Es por eso mismo que puse todo mi esfuerzo y terminé mis lecciones antes-Anna frunció el seño, confundida.

-¿Terminaste antes y no llegaste a comer conmigo después? ¿Porqué?

Se sentía ligeramente traicionada. Creyó que Elsa al terminar sus lecciones lo primero que haría sería acompañarla a cenar. Y parecía lo contrario, pero estaba equivocada. Elsa no cambió su expresión alegre.

-Por ésto...-

Elsa le hizo una señal a los meseros que las atendían; asintieron, abrieron la puerta de la cocina y entraron, segundos después aparecieron empujando un carrito de postres que, extrañamente, sólo había un postre encima. Ese único postre no era precisamente pequeño, como normalmente eran, sinó que constaba de tres pisos de alto, era redondo, y lo cubría una capa de glaseado color turquesa y era adornado con flores multicolores en los bordes. El postre...se trataba de un pastel.

Anna se quedó muda al verlo.

-Nuestras costumbres dictan que la reina de Arendelle no debe entrar, mucho menos acercarse, a la cocina. Se debe dejar el trabajo de la cocina a los sirvientes. Pero, como se trataba de un detalle para ti, me salté esa norma, le pedí ayuda al cocinero y a sus ayudantes para prepararte éste hermoso pastel.

-¿Tú hiciste éste pastel para mí?-preguntó Anna, incrédula.

-¡Así es!-contestó Elsa levantando ambos brazos-fue bastante difícil. Debo admitir que la habilidad de nuestro equipo de cocina es asombrosa e inigualable. Así que los felicité dándoles la noche libre y parte de la mañana del día siguiente.

-¿Es para mí?-volvió a preguntar Anna. Elsa dejó salir una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Sí, Anna! ¡Es para ti!

La joven pelirroja cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Vaya que estaba asombrada, más sabiendo que Elsa lo había preparado junto con los cocineros. Era increíble.

-Ahora...-Elsa sacó dos platos, dos cucharas y un cuchillo de la parte baja del carrito y los levantó sobre su cabeza-¡A comer!

Elsa le entregó a Anna el cuchillo para que hiciera los honores de partir el primer pedazo. Anna, cuidadosamente, cortó el trozo y lo sirvió en un plato para luego entregárselo a Elsa. El interior del pastel era color marrón, instantáneamente Anna sabía que el pastel era de chocolate. Ambas amaban el chocolate. Por lo tanto se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar el pastel que Elsa había preparado especialmente para ella.

Pasaron dos horas sentadas en la mesa disfrutando del pastel con mucha alegría. Charlando, bromeando, jugueteando, y más que nada...pasando el tiempo juntas. El tiempo que Anna había pasado sóla valió la pena. Elsa le había dado una grata sorpresa, y no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento. Lamentablemente, se estaba haciendo tarde. Y ambas tuvieron que retirarse a sus aposentos para dormir, y esperar al día siguiente.

La gente del reino se había sumido ya en un sueño profundo. La luz tenue de los faros iluminaban delicadamente las calles y sus rincones. Algunos guardias hacían rondas nocturnas de vigilancia para preservar la seguridad tanto de los ciudadanos como de la reina y la princesa. Sin embargo, no contaban con algo.

Sobre los tejados se escabullía una persona; saltaba de techo en techo, de casa en casa, moviéndose con una gracia casi felina. Su ropa negra le ayudaba para camuflarse en la oscuridad de los callejones, bajo los puentes, y las paredes. Finalmente, con ayuda de una cuerda atada a un gancho, escaló las murallas del castillo y se coló en su interior. Eludiendo a los guardias trepando por las columnas, ocultándose detrás de los muebles, todo para llegar a su destino. Pasó en frente del salón de reuniones, en frente de la cocina, el salón ceremonial, la habitación de Anna, hasta que por fin...llegó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación lentamente, cuidando precisamente que no rechinara al moverse. Se tiró al suelo y se arrastró hasta llegar a la cama; desenfundó un cuchillo que portaba pegado a su tobillo, y lo levantó al nivel de su cabeza, dispuesto a clavarlo en el pecho de la reina de Arendelle. Se disponía a asesinar a Elsa.

Recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza por la espalda, perdió el equilibrio y se tambaleó a su derecha, volteó, y encontró a una joven pelirroja armada con una sartén; le apuntó con el, manteniendo su distancia, preparada para cualquier movimiento que hiciera el infiltrado. Aquél desconocido se colocó en guardia, con el cuchillo al frente; hizo una finta con su mano izquierda, Anna cayó en ella y movió la sartén en esa dirección. El intruso movió el cuchillo en diagonal y cortó uno de los tirantes de la blusa de Anna. Ella trató de golpearlo con la sartén una vez más, pero el intruso se movió demasiado rápido y le hizo una cortada en el brazo izquierdo. Anna soltó la sartén y se llevó la mano con la que la sostenía a la cortada. El intruso levantó el cuchillo una vez más para rematarla, entonces fue congelado al instante; todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por el hielo seco. Anna levantó la mirada, y vió a una Elsa ya despierta estirando el brazo frente a ella.

-Elsa...-musitó Anna.

Exaltada, Elsa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a socorrer a la joven pelirroja; notó la sangre que escurría del antebrazo de ella, y su preocupación se disparó. Su expresión lo confirmaba.

-¡Guardias!-los llamó. Un par de ellos entró a la habitación de Elsa y las vieron a ambas arrodilladas en el suelo-¡Lleven a Anna a la enfermería, rápido!

-Sólo fue una cortada, es todo-dijo Anna como si eso resolviera lo sucedido-aquí lo más importante es que alguien entró al castillo y trató de asesinar a Elsa mientras dormía.

-De eso hablaremos después, Anna-aclaró Elsa-primero quiero que te atiendan, luego, encuéntrame en el calabozo. Ahí llevaremos al intruso para interrogarlo.

Anna asintió, y dejó que los guardias la guiaran hasta la enfermería. Elsa, por otra parte, se acercó a su congelado atacante y lo miró detenidamente. Preguntándose una cosa: ¿Quién lo habrá enviado?

Quince minutos después, y con el brazo ya vendado, Anna llegó al calabozo; hacía un infernal frío ahí abajo, agradeció estar usando una de sus batas para dormir en ese momento. Encontró a Elsa, vestida con una bata similar a la de ella pero de color vino, y a dos de sus generales de mayor confianza, mirando al intruso aún congelado. Elsa caminaba alrededor del intruso sin quitarle la vista de encima. Anna tomó asiento en una caja de madera junto a la entrada.

-¿Cómo es que llegó hasta aquí, dentro del castillo y a mis aposentos?-les preguntó Elsa a sus generales. Uno de ellos, el más joven, dió un paso al frente.

-Hablé con los hombres y dicen que no vieron nada en medio de sus rondas. Tal parece que éste intruso sabe ocultarse bastante bien, y eso sin mencionar su habilidad para moverse tan sigilosamente.

-Eso no explica cómo pudo infiltrarse al castillo.

Anna sabía a qué se refería Elsa. Lo que ella estaba tratando de averiguar era porqué sus guardias, aún dando sus rondas y el número que estaba en servicio en esos momentos, no lograron ver al intruso.

Los dos generales bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo. Estaban muy apenados.

-Lo...lo sentimos, mi reina-musitó el segundo general.

-Con una disculpa no es suficiente-espetó Elsa-¿Qué hubiera pasado si el intruso llegaría a la armería y la hubiera hecho explotar? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si entrara al salón de reuniones y escapara con nuestros planos de defensa? ¡O peor aún! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si el intruso hubiera entrado a la habitación de la princesa Anna y se la llevara secuestrada?!

Ahí fue donde Anna supo que debía interferir. A Elsa le preocupaba su seguridad; puede ser más que los planos, más que la armería. Aún siendo la reina, Elsa aún preocupaba por ella. Anna se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Elsa para tomarla de la mano.

-Tranquilízate, Elsa-le susurró. Elsa la volteó a ver-gracias a Dios el intruso no obtuvo nada de eso. No cumplió con su cometido que era...tomar tu vida. Aquí está, capturado, es todo lo que importa.

Elsa trató de controlar su respiración. Vió directamente a los ojos de Anna, y pudo encontrar su equilibrio. Comenzaba a calmarse. Se dirigió a sus generales, quienes esperaban sus órdenes.

-Disculpen mi arrebato, mis generales-se disculpó sinceramente, apenada por su acción. No era propio de una reina haberles gritado de esa forma-Les pido de la manera más atenta posible que aumenten la seguridad en los límites del reino; temo porque éste intruso no trabaje sólo. Ahora la prioridad es la seguridad de nuestra gente-los generales asintieron ante las instrucciones de Elsa.

-Tal vez-sugirió Anna-debamos interrogar al intruso antes de hacer nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-Tal vez sea lo correcto-aceptó Elsa.

Los generales empuñaron sus espadas, listos para cualquier cosa. Elsa soltó la mano de Anna y se acercó al intruso que aún seguía congelado. Hizo un movimiento de lado a lado con su mano y el hielo que cubría la cabeza del intruso se derritió. Segundos después reaccionó con una gran bocanada de aire.

-Habla, intruso-le ordenó Elsa-¿Quién te envía?

-¿...ésta es la...nueva reina de Arendelle?-dijo entre jadeos. Dibujó una media sonrisa-qué decepcionante.

-Estás en las tierras de su majestad la reina Elsa-exclamó el general más joven-sería sabio de tu parte respetarla.

-¡Ja! Qué bromista eres, gusano.

-Maldito...-el guardia dió un paso al frente preso de la ira. Pero fue detenido por Elsa colocando su mano en el pecho del general.

-Mantengamos la cabeza fría, general.

-Mira quién lo dice-siseó el intruso mirando a Elsa-¿No fuiste tú quien le gritó a sus propios generales?

-Y ya me disculpé con ellos por eso. Reconocí mi error. Hay muy pocos que lo hacen.

-¿Y eso te hace mejor que los demás?

-Yo no soy mejor que nadie, punto. Te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Quién te envía?

-Se me envía no sólo con intenciones de ponerle fin a su vida, "Majestad"-la última palabra el intruso la dijo como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Fue dicha con sarcasmo ácido-también con un mensaje. Un mensaje de parte de mi señor.

-¿Y de qué mensaje se trata?

-Mi señor oficialmente les declara la guerra-tanto Elsa como Anna sintieron una bocanada de aire frío en sus nucas después de que aquél intruso dijera esas palabras. Intercambiaron miradas con preocupación.

-¿Guerra?-preguntó Anna-¿Una guerra en estos momentos?

-No puede ser cierto, tiene que estar bromeando-dijo Elsa retrocediendo un paso-¡¿Quién declararía una guerra así de la nada?!

-El soberano del reino del Sur, su alteza real, Hans Southerland.

Para las dos, aquella noticia fue como un balde de agua fría. Conocían al Rey Hans Southerland, en el pasado le había propuesto matrimonio a la menor de las princesas de Arendelle, ella se negó, y armó una gran escena que terminó con él siendo arrastrado fuera del castillo por un par de guardias, y desde ese momento jamás le fue visto otra vez. Y ahora, llega un intruso con intensiones de asesinar a Elsa en su reciente nombramiento como reina, y que además dice la peor de las noticias a oídos de ambas.

-¡Son mentiras!-exclamó Elsa-lo que estás diciendo no son más que mentiras.

-Entonces no me crea. En cualquier momento se confirmaran mis palabras.

-Pues no te creo.

-¡Majestad!-una voz proveniente de las escaleras llamó la atención de todos en el calabozo. Un soldado había llegado bastante agitado.

-Dígame, soldado.

-Acaba de llegar una carta para usted-el soldado levantó la mano y le ofreció a Elsa un sobre blanco.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Del Rey Hans Southerland, del reino del sur.

Y de esa forma, la que al principio fue tomada como una broma pesada, fue confirmada por uno de los hombres de Elsa. Hans les había declarado la guerra


	3. Capítulo II

Los vientos del Este soplaban agresivamente, agitando las hojas de los árboles en las calles de Arendelle hasta que algunas de ellas caían, cubriendo el camino. Había muy pocas personas transitando por las calles, pero las pocas que caminaban llevaban un mensaje que hubieran preferido jamás haber escuchado. Un mensaje que les heló la sangre, les quitó el color del rostro hasta quedar casi blancos cuál mármol, y les provocó que sus manos no dejaran de temblar. Ese mensaje era el siguiente:

Habrá una guerra.

La nueva reina Elsa se encontraba en sus aposentos, mirando su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo completo; trataba de hacer un nudo sólido con las cintas de su capa color azul. Su atuendo que constaba de una camisa blanca; una chaqueta y pantalón azules, y unos botines marrones. No esperaba vestirse de manera formal tan pronto, y menos que su primer acto oficial como reina sea reunirse con otro monarca para disuadirlo de evitar una guerra entre sus reinos. Sabía que sería algo complicado, y que probablemente llevaría algunas horas; ella mantenía la cabeza fría, y controlaba sus emociones. Debía mantener la compostura. Todo dependía de lo que sucediera en esa reunión, la seguridad de su gente, las vidas de sus soldados, el reino entero de Arendelle mismo. Elsa debía ser fuerte, por todos los que confiaban en ella. Y también en nombre de sus padres, y por proteger a la única familia que le quedaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y la joven pelirroja entró a la habitación. Anna caminó hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas al nivel de su cintura; la mirada baja, a paso lento, y controlando su respiración.

-¿Estás lista?-le preguntó Elsa una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Anna la miró.

-Eso creo-musitó. Las cintas de la capa de Elsa seguían colgando una apartada de la otra. Anna las tomó y trató de hacer un nudo-sólo faltas tú.

-Llevo más de cinco minutos intentando formar un nudo y no me sale.

-Sólo debes sostener bien las cintas con tus dedos, y evitar que el nudo se deshaga.

Anna estaba muy concentrada en hacer el nudo, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Elsa la veía atentamente, y sabía qué estaba haciendo en realidad Anna. Sabía que la pequeña pelirroja estaba tratando de hacer tiempo, tiempo para que no llegaran a la reunión, tiempo para permanecer junto a ella, tiempo en el que no quería pensar en la amenaza de una guerra contra el Rey Hans Sutherland. Deseaba que se tratara de un mal sueño, al igual que Elsa, pero era real. Demasiado real.

-Anna...-siseó Elsa. Anna dejó de intentar hacer el nudo, pero no levantó la mirada-tengo que hacer ésto.

-Entiendo-su voz se quebró al final. Elsa se dio cuenta que estaba muy asustada-Pero no quiero que vayas. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Es mi deber como reina de Arendelle velar por mi gente, y por aquellos que son importantes en mi vida. Es sólo una reunión, no vamos a pelear ni nada por el estilo. Yo quiero la paz, aunque se trate de Hans.

-Tengo miedo-masculló con un hilo de voz.

Elsa apretó los labios, arrugó su frente, formando una expresión de amgustia. A nadie le gusta la idea de una pelea, eso era lógico. Pero hay personas a las que les afecta aún más, y tal parece que Anna es una de ellas. Colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de Anna, y con el pulgar la acarició suavemente, intentando calmarla. Anna cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por Elsa.

Se sabe que el calor humano puede calmar hasta el sentimiento más horrendo, más si se trataba de una persona a la que en verdad le importas. A Elsa le importaba que Anna se sintiera bien, que estuviera feliz, que jamás llegara a derramar una lágrima de tristeza. Se lo prometió cuando fallecieron sus padres, y lo cumpliría. Anna dejó salir un sollozo, pero trataba de controlarse. Elsa no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó sobre ella, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-No, Anna. No debes tener miedo. Hay que ser fuertes, es lo que madre querría. Nuestros enemigos no deben vernos vulnerables, porque eso les daría poder sobre nosotros.

-Quiero ser fuerte.

-Tú ya lo eres. Me lo demostraste aquella vez en el fiordo cuando perdí el control de mis poderes; luchaste contra los helados vientos, aún con tu cuerpo congelándose. Llegaste a mí, y me mostraste que no estaba sola.

Elsa apartó gentilmente a Anna. Ambas se miraron a los ojos.

-Aquí y ahora, tú no estás sola-dijo firmemente Elsa. Anna se limpió las lágrimas que descendían de sus ojos color turquesa.

-No estoy sola-repitió. Inspiró hondo-yo no estoy sola.

-Así es. No estás sola, y yo tampoco. Nos tenemos la una a la otra, ¿Verdad?

-Sí-respondió Anna al asentir-es verdad. Prometimos estar juntas siempre.

-Exacto.

-Bien-Anna retrocedió un paso hacia atrás, terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas y se acomodó el vestido que estaba usando-ya me siento mejor.

-Qué bien-Elsa la tomó de la mano con firmeza, y dió un largo suspiro-es hora de irnos.

Ambas salieron de la habitación con la frente en alto, la mirada al frente, y el corazón latiendo como uno sólo. El camino hacia el salón de reuniones se sentía como una eternidad, y Anna sintió que los escalones, los pasillos, incluso los cuadros, se volvieron más tenues. Como si el color se hubiera apagado. Tener la mano entrelazada con la de Elsa, sentía, la mantenía con los pies en la tierra; una especie de fuerza desconocida tiraba de sus hombros hacia arriba, tratando de hacerla perder el equilibrio, y perderse en los pasillos del castillo. Elsa era su ancla, ella la mantenía firme, segura, y más que nada...protegida.

En cambio Elsa, por fuera se veía segura de sí misma, se veía concentrada; sin embargo, por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios. ¿Qué es lo que llegaría a pasar dentro de esa habitación? ¿Qué diría ella? ¿Qué diría Hans al verlas llegar? Esas eran las preguntas que más rebotaban en su cabeza. La sensación de sus poderes desbordarse la volvió a invadir. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantener el control, y al final lo logró. Algo era seguro: Ambas estaban nerviosas, pero no dejarían que ese miedo las dominara y pusieran las vidas de su gente en riesgo.

Llegaron a la puerta, sin perder más tiempo Elsa, seguida por Anna, entraron al salón de reuniones. No había nadie dentro, ambas se sorprendieron. La reina tomó asiento frente a una mesa redonda hecha de roble colocada en el centro exacto del salón, y Anna se sentó a su izquierda; minutos después llegaron los dos generales de confianza que acompañaron a Elsa cuando interrogó al intruso y tomaron asiento a la derecha de la reina. Sea como sea, ellos ya estaba ahí, listos para cualquier cosa que llegara a ocurrir.

Hubo ruidos afuera del salón, unos pasos que se acercaban sin parar, ni dudar. Elsa tomó una postura más derecha. En el umbral, una silueta oscura pudo notarse, y la forma de una capa a su espalda se sacudió con el movimiento. Esa silueta se movió al frente, y detrás de él había alguien más. La luz tenue del salón iluminó aquella silueta, y la princesa de Arendelle lo reconoció al instante. El Rey Hans Sutherland había llegado.

-Alteza-dijo de forma engreída. Elsa se levantó de su asiento.

-Rey Hans Suterland, de los reinos del Sur. Le agradezco que acudiera a ésta reunión.

-Deje los agradecimientos para el final...-masculló. Luego tomó asiento, al igual que Elsa. La otra persona, quien resultó ser una mujer vestida con un uniforme militar, se colocó a la espalda de Hans, ligeramente a la izquierda-y vayamos directo al grano.

Hans juntó ambas manos sobre la enorme mesa, desvío la mirada hacia la joven pelirroja, y dibujó una media sonrisa. Anna trató de mantener la mirada, sin éxito alguno, bajó los ojos hacia sus manos. Hans levantó una ceja. Elsa no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Estamos aquí para dialogar un acuerdo entre nuestros reinos y así evitar un conflicto que perjudicaría ambas partes.

-Hable por usted misma-le espetó Hans casi de inmediato-tengo plena confianza en mis soldados. Mi general aquí presente...-señaló a la mujer a sus espaldas. Ella se cuadró inmediatamente-los ha entrenado de forma dura y disciplinada. Podrían destruir a cualquier enemigo que se nos presentara.

-Puede demostrar su poderío sin poner las vidas de inocentes en juego.

-¿De qué otra forma se puede hacer?-le cuestionó Hans, levantando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros-los soldados trabajan mejor cuando saben que existe algo en juego: Tierras, hogares, familias...un ser amado.

Cuando dijo ese último par de palabras, Hans miró directamente a Anna. Ella apretó los dientes. Elsa se estaba enfadando, pero aún así trató de mantener la compostura.

-Entonces eso no es motivación-contradijo la reina-es tiranía.

-¿Cómo puede reconocer a un tirano?

-Aquél que hable de vidas inocentes como si se trataran de simples objetos inanimados, es a mi parecer, un tirano. Lo que define a un monarca es la importancia que le da a su gente y su seguridad, porque es la misma gente la que conforma el reino mismo de ese monarca...-

-¡Esas son puras tonterías sentimentales!-interrumpió al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda y rodaba los ojos. Elsa apretó los puños que yacían sobre sus piernas-lo que define a un monarca es el control sobre las masas.

-Las personas no son simples "masas" como usted dice. Ellos confían en su monarca para que los guíe por el buen camino.

-¡Un monarca guía sólo a los más fuertes!-le espetó-los débiles se quedan atrás.

-¡Sólo un tirano es tan radical al tomar decisiones!-Elsa frunció el seño. Oprimió tanto los puños que sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

-¡Y una reina tonta e inexperta como usted diría semejantes estupideces!

-¡No le hables de esa forma a mi hermana!-arrebató Anna de imprevisto. Tanto Hans como Elsa se habían sorprendido. El Rey Sutherland sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

-Ha hablado la princesa que se enamora de cualquier hombre que se le presente enfrente. ¿Todavía buscas a ese alguien especial, querida Anna? Porque yo puedo hacerte sentir MUY ESPECIAL-siseó como una maldita víbora venenosa, después se relamió el labio inferior.

-¡¡SUFICIENTE!!-gritó Elsa golpeando con ambas palmas y levantándose de golpe, su asiento fue empujado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que cayó con un golpe sordo-¡¡Estás en MÍ reino, en MIS tierras, y deberás respetar a MÍ hermana la princesa de Arendelle!!

Hans se levantó en un santiamén, su silla voló, y con un movimiento ágil de su mano desenfundó su espada. Anna también abandonó su silla completamente aterrada y retrocedió un par de pasos. Elsa desenfundó su espada y saltó para colocarse frente a la joven pelirroja mucho antes que los dos generales quienes las acompañaban. Ellos también sacaron sus espadas. Literalmente todo mundo dentro del salón se había colocado en guardia, listos para el siguiente movimiento de su enemigo.

Por un minuto, hubo un silencio mortal. Nadie reaccionó. Elsa, irónicamente, sacaba fuego por los ojos, Anna no dejaba de verla a su espalda, y Hans sonreía. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire, casi palpable al tacto. Los planes de entablar un acuerdo entre ambos monarcas se veían bastante lejanos en ese momento. Todo se había tornado del lado equivocado. Y la peor pesadilla de Anna se había vuelto realidad, deseó firmemente jamás haber tenido ese presentimiento.

Hans dejó salir una risa, que luego se convirtió en una carcajada, una larga y prolongada carcajada. Ni Elsa ni Anna se movieron de su posición, sólo se le quedaron viendo. El Rey Sutherland guardó su espada aún riéndose entre dientes.

-Qué gracioso-masculló.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le preguntó Elsa en tono grave.

-Mírense-las señaló con ambas manos-aún tienen esa absurda idea de protegerse la una a la otra por sobre todas las cosas. "Los lazos que unen Arendelle", fue lo que escuché no hace mucho. No tienen ni idea de lo que les está a punto de ocurrir.

Elsa sintió molestia en su pecho, como se algo se le clavara en esa zona.

-Éste desafortunado reino tiene a dos niñas jugando a ser princesas y reinas. Un hombre es quien debería ser el monarca de cualquier reino, no una mujer.

Aquella molestia fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un dolor punzante. Elsa arrugó la cara en una clara expresión de dolor, se encogió ligeramente. Anna la miró de reojo.

-¡Es por eso que yo debía desposar a esa tonta de cabello rojo! ¡Para regir éste reino con mano de hierro!

-¡¡Entonces de ésto se trata todo éste asunto de la guerra!!-vociferó Elsa-¡Estás frustrado porque Anna te rechazó! ¡¿Y nosotros somos las niñas?! ¡¡ESTÁS ACTUANDO COMO UN MALDITO INMADURO!!

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!-Hans golpeó la mesa redonda con el puño.

En ese momento el dolor creció de golpe hasta convertirse en un dolor indescriptible, haciendo que Elsa gritara. Anna y los dos generales se alarmaron. Y en un sólo parpadeo Elsa perdió el conocimiento, cayendo hacia en frente, justo sobre la espalda de Anna. Ella apenas y la logró sostener.

-¡¡ELSA!!-chilló Anna. Los generales se acercaron a ellas para socorrerlas.

-¡Alteza, responda!-dijo el general más joven rodeando con sus brazos a Elsa de la cintura.

-¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!-preguntó el segundo general deteniendo la cabeza de su reina para que no golpeara el suelo mientras la bajaban cuidadosamente al suelo.

-¡No lo sé!-respondió Anna con lágrimas en los ojos-¡Sólo se desmayó!

-¡Tal parece que la "Poderosa reina de hielo" es sólo una frágil mujer después de todo! ¡¡SÓLO SIMPLES PALABRERÍAS!!-Hans les dió la espalda, con un ademán le indicó a su general que lo siguiera, y ambos caminaron para abandonar el salón.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!-le gritó Anna presa del pánico.

-¡Formalmente le declaro la guerra al reino de Arendelle!-rugió Hans ignorando completamente las palabras de Anna-¡¡PREPAREN SUS TROPAS PARA UNA BATALLA SIN PRECEDENTES!!

Y abandonaron el salón. Abandonaron el castillo.

Anna volteó hacia el general más joven y lo tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Vaya rápido por un médico!-rogó con el corazón partido a la mitad. El general asintió y salió corriendo del salón-¡Elsa, no me hagas ésto por favor!

La reina de Arendelle no respondía. Aún inconciente, su cara reflejaba dolor y sufrimiento. Anna sujetó su mano izquierda, esperando sentir ese característico toque helado que siempre tenía, pero lo que sintió fue una temperatura diferente. La temperatura de una persona promedio; no estaba fría, mucho menos helada. Tibia, se podría decir. Algo no andaba bien con ella. Eso disparó los nervios de Anna, lo que ocurrió después...la dejó sin aliento.

El cabello de Elsa comenzó a tornarse de un tono más oscuro; comenzando desde la raíz, viajando por toda la cabellera hasta las puntas. Perdiendo su rubio platinado, casi blanco, hasta convertirlo en un tono castaño. Su cabello se había convertido enteramente de color castaño; el color de su madre. Entonces Anna supo qué fue lo que había ocurrido, y su rostro palideció en un santiamén.

Elsa había perdido sus poderes.


	4. Capítulo III

El sol estaba saliendo, dándole al cielo un suave tono de azul bastante hermoso. Una clase de azul pastel. Detrás de una ventana grande, se encontraba una bella mujer, vistiendo una larga bata para dormir de color lila, sus hombros cubiertos con un chal color vino con detalles en gris. Miraba al otro lado llenando su corazón de amor, y su alma de inspiración al contemplar su reino. Sonrió. Acarició su cabello suelto con ambas manos, mirando lo brillante que era en el reflejo del cristal, a pesar de ser de un color castaño. La idea de la rapidez con la que cambian las cosas inundó su mente, y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Su expresión no cambió.

Le dio la espalda a la enorme ventana y se dirigió a una cama; pequeña, individual, con cobijas azules. Esa cama era de ella. Y frente a ella había otra, de las mismas características, sólo que ésta tenía cobijas rosadas. La cama le pertenecía a la menor de las princesas. Ambas compartían la misma habitación, dormían en diferentes camas, y pasaron la mayor parte de su infancia así. Elsa en su cama azul, y Anna en la rosada; así de unidas eran, se querían mucho. Un aire de nostalgia inundó a Elsa, pero no fue todo. La noche en la cual se escabulleron al salón principal, jugaron con la nieve que Elsa creaba, y accidentalmente golpeó a Anna con sus poderes, también llegó a su mente. Esa noche fue la más horrenda de todas, pues ella había herido a Anna, y jamás imaginó que pasaría. Hasta la fecha aún sigue arrepintiéndose de eso. Sin embargo...la cuestión era la siguiente: Se preguntó si, en ese entonces, sus poderes eran tan grandes que incluso no podía controlarlos, ¿Pudo conservar algo de ellos? Levantó la mano derecha, la miró fijamente y se concentró en el centro de su palma; intentando crear cualquier cosa, lo que sea. Una figura de hielo, algo de escarcha, un diminuto copo de nieve. Cualquier cosa. Pasó un minuto, luego cinco, después diez...y nada. No logró crear nada.

Dentro del salón de reuniones se encontraba Anna junto con los dos generales que siempre acompañaban a Elsa, para organizar una contramedida para las fuerzas del Rey Hans Sutherland. Sobre la mesa redonda yacía un mapa del reino entero de Arendelle, Anna señalaba una sección en específico para colocar la primera línea de defensa.

-¿Con cuántos hombres y mujeres conforman sus filas General Thanen?

Thanen, el general más joven, dió un paso al frente.

-Un centenar de hombres y mujeres, Princesa. Hace un total de doscientos soldados esperando sus órdenes-respondió con total confianza. Anna se dirigió ahora al segundo general.

-¿General Graymark?

-Ciento setenta y cinco hombres y mujeres, Princesa. Trescientos cincuenta en total.

Anna bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos un poco.

-Tenemos un buen número, pero no estamos seguros de la fuerza de ataque que tendrá Hans bajo su control. Y no me gustó la forma en la que habló de sus tropas. Más vale no subestimarlo.

-Princesa Anna...-musitó el general Graymark acercándose a ella-disculpe mi atrevimiento al preguntar pero...¿Qué hay de la reina?-

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Ha perdido completamente sus poderes? De ser lo contrario, ella podría ayudarnos en el frente de batalla...-

-General...-lo interrumpió Anna. Su tono de voz, expresión y lenguaje corporal denotaban serenidad, tranquilidad. Se apartó del mapa en la mesa y se acercó al General-créame cuando le digo que yo más que nadie en el mundo quisiera que la reina pudiera tomar partido en ésto. Pero las circunstancias no son las más favorables ahora. La reina está en cama, está débil, y peor aún, no tiene sus poderes.

El general bajó la mirada, apenado por la pregunta que habían pronunciado sus labios. Anna, estando frente al general, colocó su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro del general, y le dedicó una dulce mirada. Una comprensiva mirada.

-Quisiera que la reina estuviera aquí, pero no lo estará. Debo proteger a lo que me queda de mi familia.

-¿Y quién lo decidió?-exclamó una voz femenina que venía de la entrada. Todos voltearon, y encontraron a Elsa parada en el umbral, usando el vestido que tenía cuando la coronaron-iré a la batalla, con mi gente.

-No-declaró Anna, dándole la espalda al general Graymark y caminando hacia Elsa-no irás.

-Yo soy quien toma la decisión, Anna. Pues la reina soy yo.

-¡Elsa!-Anna levantó un poco la voz. Completa y totalmente no estaba de acuerdo.

-Entiendeme, Anna. Se trata de nuestro reino, nuestra gente, y nuestro honor.

-Las peleas por el honor no terminan bien, ¿O ya olvidaste lo que le pasó a Kristoff?

Elsa bajó la mirada. No, no lo había olvidado. Pero era una razón más para que acudiera a la guerra; nadie más debía de anteponerse ante su seguridad ni la de nadie más. Ese fue un error que había cometido, y no lo volvería a hacer. Elsa quería cambiar, quería hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Y si para eso debía arriesgar su propia vida junto con sus soldados...pues lo haría.

-No, no lo he olvidado. Y eso me da una razón más para tomar la mejor decisión. Nadie, jamás, aceptará un sacrificio en mi lugar. Y más si yo tengo la decisión de aceptarlo.

-Elsa, comprende.

-Anna...-

-¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!!-arrebató. Los generales y Elsa enmudecieron-¡¡No puedes comprender el dolor y la desesperación por la que estoy pasando!! ¡Perdí a mamá y papá, no quiero perderte a ti también!

-¡Es mi deber como reina luchar para con mi gente, Anna!-respondió finalmente Elsa, dando un paso tras otro hacia Anna.

-¡Yo no quiero que luches!-exclamó. Sus ojos se cristalizaron-¡No irás, no pelearás, no levantarás tu espada!

-¡¡YO LO DECIDIRÉ!!

-¡¡NO!!-chilló finalmente Anna. Todo el salón se había quedado en silencio. Los generales estaban intercambiando miradas de angustia. Elsa los volteó a ver.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solas por favor?

-Sí, mi reina-respondieron al mismo tiempo. Ambos generales se fueron del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Elsa se acercó a Anna.

-Anna...-la pelirroja se movió en una milésima de segundo, arrojándose sobre Elsa, rodeándola con sus brazos tan fuerte que desaparecería si la soltaba.

-Odio los conflictos-dijo. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios-no...no quiero perderte. No me agrada Hans, no me gusta que nos amenace. No quiero más peleas, o una guerra. Sólo quiero que nosotros dos estemos juntas.

-Yo...-musitó Elsa. Movió lentamente sus brazos hasta rodear a Anna, y corresponder el abrazo-también desearía que no hubiera guerra. Pero no se puede. En la vida siempre llegará gente que no piense igual, y se opondrán. Nuestro deber es, plantarnos como un árbol, mirarlos fijamente a los ojos y decir: "No"

Anna se apartó de Elsa lentamente, y la miró directamente a los ojos, aún con lágrimas en ellos. A Elsa se le rompió el corazón verla de esa forma: tan frágil, delicada, y rota. Pero era para que dejara de sentirse así por lo que lucharía en la guerra. No más lucha, no más conflictos. NO MÁS.

-¿Estás segura de lo que harás?-siseó Anna. Elsa pegó la frente sobre la suya.

-Sí. Es por ti por quien haré ésto. Y al final... sólo seremos tú y yo.

Anna formó una media sonrisa, pegó la cabeza al pecho de Elsa, y cerró los ojos. Se concentró en escuchar el corazón, el cual latía calmadamente; era constante, y delicado. Eso la hacía sentir cierta calidéz, y calmaba su temor y el miedo.

Elsa le dió un beso en la cabeza a Anna, y acarició su cabello. Era suave. Lo acarició por tres minutos enteros, no había problema con eso. Desde niñas les gustaba jugar con el cabello de la otra, y como cualquier niña del reino, les gustaba hacerse trenzas de diferentes estilos y formas. Otra gran costumbre entre ellas. Eso le dió una idea a Elsa para tranquilizar más a Anna.

-Compartiremos la cama ésta noche, ¿Ok?-dijo en tono sereno. Reconfortante-no quiero que duermas tú sola.

-Está bien-aceptó Anna con una sonrisa.

Salieron del salón de reuniones. Hoy no cenarían, así que le dieron a todos sus sirvientes la noche libre. Y subieron al cuarto de Elsa, para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Eran más de las dos de la madrugada, Elsa se encontraba dormida bajo tres gruesas mantas, abrazando tiernamente su almohada. Estaba sola en la cama, pues Anna estaba parada en frente de la ventana, mirando la luna brillar, pensando en el porvenir y en el mañana. Las tropas de Hans llegarán a los límites de Arendelle; ellas evacuarán a su gente a la zona segura, prepararán a sus tropas y partirían a la lucha. Anna no quería luchar, eso era seguro. Pero tal parece que no podía retrasar lo inevitable. Siempre había algo que la superaba, de una u otra forma. Y eso le provocó una idea, un hecho en realidad. Anna siempre buscaba una manera de resolver las cosas, eso ocurrió en el fiordo cuando Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes, entonces lo haría una vez más.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, se vistió con su ropa de invierno, tomó un caballo del establo, y salió disparada del castillo en busca de una respuesta. Partió al bosque profundo, dispuesta a encontrar al abuelo de los trolls. Si la magia empezó eso, la magia lo solucionaría.

Horas después.

Ya estaba amaneciendo. Elsa había despertado; se enderezó en la cama, estiró sus brazos, y frotó con las manos sus somnolientos ojos para ahuyentar ese sentimiento. Extendió la mano a su izquierda para despertara a Anna, pero sólo encontró el vacío de la cama. Volteó preocupada, y efectivamente se encontraba sola. Inmediatamente se levantó y entró al baño, nada; la habitación de Anna, nada; el balcón, nada. Se encontraba completamente sola. Dejó salir un suspiro de tristeza, levantó la mirada al cielo matutino.

-Anna...-siseó.

La reina estaba devastada. No por el hecho de encontrarse sola, sinó porque Anna se escabulló en medio de la noche. Ella no hacía esa clase de cosas, o al menos...debió despedirse antes. Quiso maldecir la terquedad de Anna, pero otro sentimiento apareció mucho más fuerte: Orgullo. Elsa estaba orgullosa de Anna; aventurarse al exterior con el ferviente deseo de encontrar una solución para ese inconveniente, reflejaba valor, decisión, y perseverancia. Muchas cualidades de las que está confirmada la ideología de una buena reina. En el futuro...Anna se convertiría en una excelente reina. Elsa sonrió.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Elsa entró, y se puso una bata de seda púrpura.

-¡Adelante!-dijo. Un soldado entró, saludó a la reina, y se cuadró-dígame, soldado.

-Majestad. Nuestros vigilantes nos han informado que se acercan las fuerzas armadas del Rey Southerland.

-Nuestros temores se han hecho realidad-susurró Elsa a sus adentros. Inspiró hondo, y levantó la mirada-preparen a todas nuestras tropas, soldado. La hora de la verdad a llegado.

* * *

Después de una hora de viaje, Anna finalmente llegó al bosque de los trolls. El corazón le latía con fuerza, su cabello rojizo despeinado por el fuerte viento que soplaba al galopar sobre su caballo, y los puños cerrados con una fuerte determinación.

Los trolls la recibieron como a una vieja amiga, con una cálida bienvenida; los saludó a todos y cada uno, los más pequeños le hacían fiesta por su llegada. Entonces hizo la pregunta por la que estaba ahí en ese momento.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo Pabbie?

Como si se tratara de palabras mágicas, el abuelo de todos los trolls llegó rodando, abriéndose paso entre todos sus hijos, al lugar donde se encontraba parada Anna. Se reincorporó, y saludó a la pelirroja con una reverencia.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, querida-dijo lleno de gusto. Anna esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo, abuelo. Me alegra estar aquí, pero ojalá fuera en otras circunstancias.

-Lo sé, mi niña. Varios de mis hijos me han contado todo lo que escucharon de la gente del reino. Es una terrible noticia la inminente llegada de una guerra. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la guerra con que estés aquí?

-Abuelo Pabbie...-Anna entrelazó sus manos con las de él y se arrodilló. Había tristeza en su mirada, y el abuelo pudo notarla. Así que dedujo que las siguientes palabras serían muy duras de pronunciar-Elsa ha perdido sus poderes.

-Imposible-masculló el abuelo Pabbie, atónito.

-Pero lo es. Por esa razón estoy aquí, necesito que usted me diga cómo recuperar los poderes de Elsa. Yo cuento con usted.

El abuelo retiró una de sus manos, y le dió unas pequeñas palmadas al dorso de las manos de Anna. Él comprendía, mas sin embargo... tardó en responder.

-Hace muchos años-comenzó a relatar-el rey y la reina, sus padres, emprendieron un viaje a una isla lejana, que ambos ya sabemos cómo terminó...-

Anna agachó la mirada con tristeza.

-Pero antes de que ocurriera lo innombrable, los reyes lograron cumplir su objetivo: Encontrar la fuente.

-¿La fuente de qué?

-La fuente de los poderes de Elsa.

Anna amplió los ojos como platos, y sintió su esperanza volver a crecer.

* * *

Elsa cabalgaba sobre su corcel negro al frente de su ejército, guiándolos a la entrada de los terrenos baldíos de Arendelle; con la mirada fija al centro, y la frente en alto; no tenía ni un rastro de duda, o nerviosismo. Elsa estaba lista para combatir, estaba lista para recibir a las fuerzas armadas de Hans, estaba lista para darlo todo por el reino.

Las nubes grises que llegaban desde el Oeste cubrían por completo el cielo azul, opacando también los rayos del sol que trataba de reflejar su armadura; hecha a la medida, de color blanco con los bordes dorados, y una gruesa espada amarrada al costado derecho de su cintura. La armadura que afortunadamente su madre jamás tuvo qué usar. Pero ahora...eran otros tiempos, y otros monarcas. Sus soldados vestían una armadura de los mismos colores, y algunos cargaban la bandera oficial de Arendelle en lo alto.

Elsa levantó su brazo derecho en señal de alto, todos los soldados obedecieron; entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver mejor la ya bastante distancia que había entre ellos y el resto de los baldíos, esperando a que las fuerzas invasoras de Hans hicieran acto de presencia. Ese momento de espera se sintió como una eternidad.

-Anna...-dijo para sus adentros-ojalá te encuentres bien. Ahora más que nunca me ayudaría tu apoyo.

De entre los arbustos que señalaban el final de los terrenos baldíos apareció una figura humanoide, sentada sobre lo que parecía ser un corcel, seguida de una docena de sombras. La tenue luz solar reveló sus verdaderos colores de aquellas figuras: Vestían una armadura azul marino con detalles en gris, los cascos con un diseño afilado y amenazador, como la cabeza de un águila. El ejército de Hans había llegado, y no sólo eso...se trataban de miles de ellos. Era evidente que los superaban en número.

Elsa tiró levemente de las riendas de su caballo para que girara a la izquierda y colocarse frente a sus hombres.

-¡He leído sobre las feroces batallas que ha tenido Arendelle en la antigüedad!-gritó a todo pulmón. Todos los soldados miraban directamente a su persona, escuchando atentamente-¡Todas y cada una fueron bastante largas y difíciles, pero en todas había algo que siempre permanecía presente incluso en la peor situación: Un motivo por el cuál luchar!

Los soldados comenzaron a mascullar entre ellos.

-¡No se puede luchar contra aquellos que amenazan nuestra tranquilidad sin algún motivo! ¡Es lo que nos inspira, nos da valor, nos impulsa a dar el cien por ciento de nuestro límite, e incluso hasta más! ¡Todos tenemos un motivo: nuestros hogares, nuestra familia, alguien que amamos con todo nuestro ser!

Los soldados asintieron. La expresión de Elsa era firme, y aunque le doliera la garganta, ella estaba dispuesta a seguir alentando a sus tropas, pues quería demostrarles que la situación no era más que algo pasajero, quería demostrarles que un rey no es sólo una persona con beneficios, también se trataba de un líder.

-¡Así que hagan eso por mí, busquen un motivo que los impulse a pelear! ¡¡El reino entero de Arendelle es mi motivo!! ¡¡Incluidas todas sus familias!! ¡¿ESTÁN CONMIGO?!

-¡¡SÍ!!-se escuchó al unísono una sola palabra, emergiendo de lo más profundo de su corazón. Gritando, como un sólo ser. Un sólo reino unido.

-¡¿DEJAREMOS QUE TOMEN LO QUE MÁS NOS IMPORTA?!

-¡¡NO!!

-¡¿CEDEREMOS ANTE SU EGOISMO Y AMBICIÓN?!

-¡¡JAMÁS!!

-¡¡ENTONCES PRESTENME SU FUERZA Y EXILIEMOS A LOS INVASORES QUE OSAN PISAR NUESTRO SUELO!!

-¡¡SÍ!!

-¡¡LUCHEMOS HASTA HACER VIBRAR EL SUELO!! ¡¿ESTÁN CONMIGO, ARENDELLE?!

-¡¡SÍ!!

-¡¡ENTONCES MOSTREMOS QUIÉNES SOMOS!!

Y con esas últimas palabras, dichas con tanta pasión, valentía, y potencia, la reina Elsa de Arendelle junto con sus soldados partieron para defender sus tierras, sus familias. Todo había empezado con un grito, y no cualquier grito...Un grito que decía: **"Jamás cederemos"**

* * *

Anna miraba el horizonte desde una hermosa ensenada; no había nada en su mente, ningún sentimiento, ningún pensamiento. Sólo...observaba los movimientos del mar, y las olas romperse. Era una magnífica vista, incluso por un un breve momento se olvidó de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Arendelle, y con su hermana. Deseó firmemente que las cosas salieran bien, y que al volver, Elsa cumpliera su promesa: Siempre juntas.

-¿Anna?-la llamó el abuelo Pabbie. La pelirroja volteó y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa-ya estamos listos.

-Abuelo...-Anna se acercó al mayor de los Trolls y se arrodilló frente a él-no sabes cuánto les agradezco. A todos.

-Al contrario, mi niña. Nosotros te agradecemos que le hayas dado una oportunidad a nuestro muchacho, y que lo hicieras feliz.

-Él fue quien me hizo feliz, abuelo. Pude haber hecho algo al respecto.

-Tomó su decisión, Anna. Y nos enorgullecemos de él. Ahora...-el abuelo Pabbie, con un gentil ademán, les indicó a sus hijos que trajeran algo en especial-te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Ambos asintieron. Anna se reincorporó y se dejó guiar por el abuelo Pabbie hasta donde el resto de los trolls se habían reunido; en círculo, los trolls afinaban ciertos detalles de lo que estaban construyendo. En un principio, y era más que obvio el cómo lo haría, Anna había tenido la idea del transporte que usaría para llegar a su destino.

Los trolls empujaron su transporte hasta la orilla del mar, y dejaron que las olas lo sostuvieran sobre la superficie, listo y preparado. Anna se despidió de ellos, y subió, para luego abrir la vela principal y dejar que los fuertes vientos la guiaran. Anna no era experta, pero sabía lo necesario. Pues navegar con un bote no era tarea sencilla

Las palabras del abuelo Pabbie fueron muy sorprendentes para Anna; saber que sus padres lograron encontrar la fuente de los poderes de Elsa y que además estaba a un viaje en bote todo éste tiempo. Parecía tan irreal. Recordó otra vez la explicación del abuelo de los trolls.

-A varios días de la partida de los reyes, nos llegó un halcón mensajero con una nota atada a su tobillo; dentro, se encontraban escritas unas coordenadas específicas que señalaban una isla en el mar oscuro. Una isla llamada: "Ahtohallan"

-¿"Ahtohallan"?-masculló Anna-no había escuchado esa palabra jamás.

-Es porque no se trata de una palabra que usen los humanos, Anna. Es una palabra de un dialecto antiguo, de hace varios siglos. Un dialecto de una tribu perdida, los Northuldra.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos, abuelo?

-Ellos eran la representación de los cuatro elementos-Anna amplió los ojos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Elsa es una de los cuatro elementos?

-Sí...y no. Según lo que encontraron los reyes, Elsa es una descendiente. Una humana hija de un Northuldra capaz de controlar el agua. Y de ahí vienen sus poderes de crear hielo; del agua se deriva el hielo, así como los diamantes de la tierra, y el humo del fuego.

-Y si sabía todo ésto, abuelo, ¿porqué no nos lo dijo?-exigió Anna cruzándose de brazos. Un poco molesta.

-Porque mis hijos y yo tardamos en confirmar lo que sus majestades habían encontrado; y como se trata de una tribu tan antigua como el continente, era mucho más difícil encontrar la información. Sin embargo sólo sabemos lo que acabo de contarte, si quieres encontrar una solución para el estado actual de tu hermana, tendrás que ir a la fuente. Tendrás que ir a Ahtohallan.

Eso había sido todo lo que el abuelo Pabbie le contó a Anna, y era más que suficiente. Si cruzar medio mundo salvaría a Elsa, lo haría; si cruzar salvajes olas interminables para salvarla, lo haría. Sin importar los riesgos, sin importar la situación. Anna salvaría a Elsa.

Los vientos soplaban agresivamente, las olas golpeaban bruscamente el bote; tal parecía que el viaje hacia Ahtohallan no sería nada fácil. Anna, por otro lado, se mantenía firme. No era una experta navegando, pero se esforzaba. Hacía todo lo posible para que el bote no se volcara. Llegar era su meta.

No por nada lo llamaban "El mar oscuro", las aguas que rodeaban a Anna eran prácticamente tinta negra; las espesas nubes grises ocultaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas, haciendo aún más difícil encontrar la dirección correcta, orientarse con más facilidad. La cabeza de Anna era un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos. Resaltaba la duda y el miedo, mucho miedo. Era un lugar desconocido para ella, y a nadie le gusta andar por lugares desconocidos. Nunca se sabe lo que podrías encontrarte.

Frente a ella apareció lo que parecía ser una luz; tenue, pequeña, la única cosa distinta a la oscuridad. Anna se acercó a la punta de la proa para intentar ver mejor, aunque la luz estaba bastante lejos; permanecía quieta, estática. La luz, le daba cierta tranquilidad. Recordó algo que la había dicho su madre hace muchos inviernos.

**"Aquellos que viven bajo la oscuridad, buscan desesperadamente el resguardo de la luz"**

Sintió algo cálido en el pecho al recordar aquellas palabras. Anna las había interpretado como: "Si llegas a sentir miedo o temor, busca una razón que aún te recuerde el valor que hay en ti". Y eso hizo, cerró los ojos y recordó. Recordó cuando ella y Elsa jugaban a diario, su encuentro con Kristoff, a sus padres mirarla con amor. Y el miedo se desvaneció.

La luz de pronto se movió. Anna creyó haberlo imaginado hasta que volvió a verla moverse. Exactamente, la luz se había movido un poco hacia la derecha. Sólo unos centímetros. Repentinamente Anna sintió una necesidad de seguirla, así que giró el timón del bote para colocarlo frente a la luz; el viento sopló más fuerte, otorgándole velocidad. Avanzó y avanzó, Anna sabía que fue bastante distancia. Siguió de frente, directo hacia la luz. Y así como apareció, se fue. La luz desapareció. Anna se levantó y volteó a todos lados aunque sea un diminutos rastro de la luz. Nada. Se había esfumado. Sin embargo...algo apareció en su lugar: una isla; pequeña, e irradiaba una tenue luz celeste. Anna se maravilló ante tal belleza, en un instante lo supo.

-Llegué...-musitó. Formó una media sonrisa-es Atohallan.

El bote se detuvo gentilmente en la arena blanca. Anna bajó con sumo cuidado, con miedo de, graciosamente, arruinar la arena. Levantó la mirada, y notó varios pilares de cristal saliendo del suelo, y dentro de esos pilares bailoteaban olas de luz púrpuras. Anna quedó boquiabierta.

Una vez más la luz apareció, ésta vez más cerca de su rostro. Anna brincó del susto, pero se reincorporó con una sonrisa al reconocer aquella luz.

-Eres tú-dijo, dando un paso al frente-gracias por guiarme hasta acá.

La luz se movió de arriba a abajo enérgicamente. Anna dejó salir una risita.

-¿Puedes entenderme?-la luz se movió de arriba a abajo, como si asintiera-eres muy amable en responder. ¿Crees poder ayudarme? Estoy buscando...vaya ni yo sé qué estoy buscando.

Anna se dió una palmada en la frente y rió. La luz permanecía estática.

-Ahm...¿Hay un lugar muy antiguo aquí?

La luz asintió.

-Llévame ahí, por favor.

La luz se movió rápidamente de frente, Anna se apresuró en seguirla, pues la luz se dirigía a las profundidades de una cueva. Anna se detuvo y vió detenidamente el contorno de la cueva, inspiró hondo, y se adentró junto a la luz para buscar una respuesta para el estado de Elsa.

-Ya estoy cerca, Elsa. Sólo espérame.

Pero lo que Anna desconocía...era que en realidad no estaba sola.

**_CONCLUIRÁ..._**


	5. Capítulo IV

-¿Qué es lo que hará con Arendelle cuando esté bajo su dominio, majestad?-preguntó la general junto al rey Hans Southerland. Él sonrió con engreída superioridad.

-Arendelle es muy basto en tanto a recursos naturales y materias primas; muchos comerciantes quieren venir y establecerse aquí, así como ciertos reinos a lo largo del país. Arendelle es como una mina de oro. Una mina que está a punto de ser explotada. Hasta la última gota.

-Hay muchos otros reinos que comparten esas características-masculló la general.

-Ésto es personal.

-Eso quería oír-la general sonrió maliciosamente al mirar de reojo al rey Hans-verdadera honestidad. ¿Qué hará con la princesa Anna?

-La convertiré en algo más divertido que mi esposa-Hans se relamió los labios-mi interés por ella se perdió con el tiempo. Al final...-volteó hacia la general, mirándola hacia abajo desde su caballo-un rey puede tener otras mujeres, ¿Verdad?

-¡Majestad!-un soldado subió a grandes zancadas el montículo donde se encontraba Hans y su general. El rey lo miró con desprecio-lamento importunar pero...se acercan enemigos.

La general sacó de su sacó un catalejo para saber de quién hablaba el soldado.

-¡Se supone que las tropas del norte deberían eliminar a cualquiera que intentara atravesar!-exclamó Hans. El soldado se estremeció.

-Lo sé, majestad. Pero tienen cierta habilidad con la espada. Pudieron abrirse paso entre sus hombres.

-¡No hay nadie que pueda con mis tropas! ¡¿De quién se trata?!

-Majestad...-la general habló, le entregó el catalejo al rey Hans para que lo viera por sí mismo-se están acercando.

Hans miró a través del catalejo, y amplió los ojos al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Es en serio?

-¡Haber invadido mi reino y declararnos la guerra fue un grave error, Hans Southerland! ¡SENTIRÁS LA IRA DE ARENDELLE!

La recién nombrada reina, Elsa "La reina de hielo", cabalgaba de frente como uno de los jinetes del mismísimo diablo, junto a sus dos generales de mayor confianza, para enfrentarse al planificador de su actual desdicha.

Hans sonrió, pues estaba teniendo un buen momento de diversión y emoción al ver que la reacción que tenía en estos momentos la reina era la que ya esperaba; saber que, tal vez, sea su ira la que impulsa sus acciones quería decir que estaba desesperada. Un rasgo característico de un monarca primerizo, según él.

-General...-llamó. La mujer subió a su caballo y llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada-usted y su segundo al mando encárguense de los generales. La reina de hielo es mía.

La general llamó a su capitán; estando los tres reunidos, con Hans al centro, cabalgaron de frente a la batalla que estaban esperando desde el inicio.

Junto a sus generales, Elsa se abría pasó por el campo de batalla; evadiendo flechas, soldados, y balas de cañón. Nada le impediría llegar hasta Hans y ponerle fin a ésa endemoniada guerra sin sentido; su pueblo era inocente, y ellos no debían pagar por la arrogancia e inmadurez del supuesto monarca de los reinos del sur.

Los generales se separaron de su reina al notar la poca distancia que ya había entre los acompañantes de Hans, librar su propia batalla sin estorbar a su alteza. Elsa fulminó a Hans con la mirada, para luego tomar su escudo sin siquiera apartar la vista; Hans siguió sonriendo de forma engreída mientras tomaba su espada. La reina de hielo, contó los segundos necesarios para que llegara el momento decisivo, que en total eran cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...

Elsa arrojó el escudo con toda su fuerza, éste voló directamente hacia Hans; él reaccionó a tiempo y con su espada desvió el escudo. Cuando regresó la mirada al frente Elsa se había abalanzado hacia él con los pies al frente, había brincado de su caballo. Hans se sorprendió. Recibió la patada directamente en el pecho, haciéndolo caer de su caballo y caer sobre su espalda en el lodo. Elsa rodó sobre sí misma cuando tocó el suelo y se reincorporó como si nada. Con un movimiento de su mano limpió una mancha de lodo que había caído sobre su pómulo derecho y caminó hacia donde cayó Hans.

-Puedo no tener mis poderes...-dijo. Hans gruñía de dolor, revolcándose en el piso-pero tengo varios trucos.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-las carcajadas que Hans dejaba salir de su boca se podían comparar con el rugido de los hombres y mujeres rugiendo en el campo de batalla. Se irguió-no creí que fueras tan hábil, Elsa.

-¡Debes detener ésta guerra, Hans!

-No lo haría, ni siquiera por ti. Arendelle se merece un verdadero rey.

-Tú lo dijiste, "Un rey", no un "Tirano".

-Es un término relativo, Elsa. Sólo los débiles llaman a los tiranos de esa forma por su poca visión y valor de hacer las cosas. ¡YO SERÉ EL REY DE ARENDELLE!

-¡JAMÁS!-rugió Elsa. Hans se levantó del suelo y desenfundó su espada, al igual que Elsa.

-¿Tienes la habilidad para enfrentarte a mí, Elsa?-le cuestionó con veneno en las palabras-sólo somos tú y yo. Nadie te va a ayudar.

-Te demostraré que tengo habilidad suficiente.

-Ojalá tu hermana la tenga-masculló-la va a necesitar

-¿Qué dijiste?

* * *

Con cada paso que daba Anna, la cueva se iba haciendo cada vez más amplia. Se maravilló con lo increíblemente larga que era, pues ya había caminado bastante. La luz la guiaba flotando como una hoja al viento, de un lado a otro, casi como si estuviera bailando por los aires.

Pasaron diez minutos y Anna pudo distinguir a la distancia una tenue luz celeste que salía de una especie de pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda. La luz se adelantó sin aviso, Anna apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Atravesaron ese pasillo, y Anna se quedó sin aliento.

Había entrado a una cueva completamente distinta, incluso creyó haber llegado a una especie de sueño o ilusión, pues ésa nueva cueva estaba formada enteramente de cristal. Cristal puro y reluciente, casi como si se tratara de una habitación de espejos; el reflejo de la pelirroja podía verse en todas las paredes. Arriba, en el techo, un orbe gigantesco iluminaba la cueva con aquella luz celeste que había notado Anna. Era una habitación hermosa e impresionante.

-Es increíble...-musitó Anna. La luz bailoteó frente a ella-¿Éste es el lugar más antiguo...?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire al momento que Anna descubrió algo más en el centro de la cueva: Una mesa de piedra. Una enorme e imponente mesa de piedra. Anna se acercó más a ella para verla mejor, y pudo notar que estaba gravada con una especie de símbolos que jamás había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera en los libros más antiguos del castillo. Inmediatamente pensó en la tribu que había mencionado el abuelo Pabbie: los Northuldra. Encima de aquella mesa de piedra descansaba un mueble de madera, bastante amplio y grueso, como para soportar un busto de mármol o una escultura mediana. Anna se preguntó qué podría haber descansado ahí antes.

-¿Buscabas algo?-dijo una voz masculina, que hizo eco en las paredes de la cueva.

Anna volteó ligeramente asustada. Vió a un hombre con ropajes negros, y la cara cubierta con una bufanda del mismo color; en su mano derecha, levantaba de forma triunfal un grueso libro con forro de piel color vino. La respuesta de Anna hacia el objeto que debió descansar en el mueble fue contestada.

-No puedo creer que su majestad haya tenido la razón. Ustedes las princesas de Arendelle son tan predecibles.

-¿Fue Hans quien te envío, no es así?-lo interrogó Anna, tratando de disimular su temblor en la voz.

-No hace falta que lo niegue a éstas alturas. Sí, el futuro Rey de Arendelle me envió.

-¿"Futuro Rey de Arendelle"?-le cuestionó. El desconocido dio un paso al frente, luego otro, así para acercarse más a Anna-¿Q-Qué crees que e-estás diciendo?

-Lo que oíste. Su majestad, Hans Southerland, será el nuevo soberano del reino de Arendelle. Y tú, princesa...-el desconocido desenfundó un cuchillo de su tobillo y lo arrojó en dirección a Anna, clavándose en la tela de su capa y evitando que se moviera. Anna entró en pánico-desapareceras. Y la reina de hielo no está aquí para salvarte.

Aquél sujeto sacó otro cuchillo; en sus ojos había malicia, y perversidad. No sabía qué era lo que estaba por hacer, y eso aterraba más a Anna; estar a merced de alguien no era una broma o un juego. Y no se quedaría quieta para averiguarlo.

Tomó el cuchillo de su empuñadura y lo retiró de la pared, señaló al desconocido con el, aún con su mano temblando como gelatina. El desconocido dejó de caminar y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué crees que vas a hacer con eso, princesa?

-N-No estoy segura. Pero no de-dejaré que te acerques más.

El desconocido se movió como una exhalación hacia Anna, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar para mover el cuchillo; golpeó la mano que sostenía ese cuchillo, éste cayó y la hoja golpeó el suelo con un tintineo; agarró el brazo derecho de Anna por la muñeca y se lo torció sobre la espalda. Anna gritó, pero no había nadie que la escuchara. Estaba sola.

-Grita más fuerte-siseó el desconocido, como la acción lo decía, imitando a una víbora-me encanta cuando gritan.

-¡Déjame!-exclamó dándole un fuerte pisotón al desconocido, haciendo que soltara el libro. Él retrocedió gruñendo de dolor y frotándose su pie.

-Vaya que eres una molestia, princesa. Al igual que la supuesta "Reina" de Arendelle.

Anna bajó la mirada hacia el libro, rápidamente lo levantó, y se preparó para golpear al desconocido con él.

-No hables mal de Elsa. Será la mejor reina que ha tenido Arendelle después de madre.

El desconocido dio un paso al frente. Anna le soltó un golpe con el libro, pero fue rápidamente eludido. El desconocido la sujetó de la muñeca que sostenía el libro y golpeó su estómago, Anna perdió el aliento y cayó al suelo. El desconocido tomó uno de los cuchillos que habían caído al suelo y con su lengua lamió la hoja.

-Tu hermana sólo es una niña jugando a ser reina. No es apta para dirigir un reino como lo es el gran Rey Hans Southerland.

-Hans es sólo un hombre resentido. Se lo tomó a nivel personal, y eso no es digno de un rey.

-No creo que una niña como tú lo entienda-el desconocido dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa-yo me encargaré de ti, princesa. Y la tonta de tu reina no está presente para defenderte.

-Elsa vale mucho más de lo que alguna vez podrás llegar a imaginar. Ella me quiere, siempre me lo demuestra. ¡Y YO LA AMO TAL Y COMO ES!

-¡Jajaja! Fuertes declaraciones, princesa. Pero eso no te va a servir ahora.

Levantó el cuchillo sobre su cabeza para tomar de una vez la vida de Anna. Ella sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos con temor.

-Te amo, Elsa-musitó.

Anna escuchó un grito, abrió los ojos y encontró a cientos de luces, como aquella que la guío a la cueva, atacando al desconocido. Al momento de tocarlo, las luces se quedaban pegadas; el desconocido trató de quitárselas pero era imposible, no podía tocarlas. Sus pies ya no pudo sentirlos, mucho menos moverlos, bajó la mirada y notó algo que lo impactó: Se estaba convirtiendo en hielo. Una gruesa capa de hielo recorrió su cuerpo, comenzando de sus pies y subiendo de poco a poco. Su piel, incluso la ropa, se convirtió en hielo. Subió y subió, hasta que con un grito de desesperación, el desconocido terminó por convertirse en una espantosa estatua de hielo.

Anna respiró aliviada.

Las luces se apartaron del desconocido y flotaron momentáneamente alrededor de Anna, creando así una especie de cortina semi-transparente. Detrás de esa cortina algo se movía, una figura humanoide; caminaba en dirección a Anna. Ella tomó una vez más el libro para poder defenderse con él. La figura comenzó a tener más nitidez, y Anna vio que era una figura femenina. No pasó mucho hasta que quedaron frente a frente, y Anna perdió el habla. Estaba impactada y asombrada.

-Hola, Anna-dijo aquella silueta. Anna rompió a llorar y se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer que estaba mirando.

-Mamá.

-Te extrañé mucho, hija. Me alegra mucho verte ya convertida en una mujer. Hasta...-la reina de Arendelle miró detenidamente a Anna de arriba hacia abajo y sonrió ligeramente divertida-creo que eres más alta que yo.

Anna rió. Su madre le dedicó una dulce mirada, llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de su hija, y con el pulgar limpió una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban. Anna se dejó hacer por su madre.

Deseaba hace mucho tiempo volver a sentir los cariños de su madre, aunque no estuviera presente físicamente, pero Anna la sentía, ahí junto a ella; la estaba tocando, entonces sí era real y no un triste sueño de esos que siempre tenía cuando lloraba inconsolable por las noches hasta quedar dormida.

-No sabes cuánto me haces falta-dijo tomando la mano de su madre.

-Entonces hice mal mi labor-comentó la reina. Anna amplió los ojos-una madre debe preparar a sus hijos para cuando ella ya no esté no les haga falta nada. Si dices que te hago falta...-

-Mamá, no-interrumpió Anna con molestia-tú no fallaste. Es sólo que...te fuiste muy pronto. Tú y papá.

-Lo siento, Hija. Tenía qué hacerlo.

-¿Porqué? Si ustedes no se hubieran ido a ese viaje por los mares...-

-Porque necesitábamos llegar a ésta isla-respondió la reina. Anna guardó silencio-ésta isla, Ahtohallan, es el origen de un poder muy antiguo. Tan antiguo como el mundo mismo.

-¿Qué tiene ésta isla de especial?

-En el libro...-señaló la reina el libro que Anna sostenía firmemente en sus manos-se relata la historia de una tribu que vivió siglos establecida cerca de Arendelle, pero que debido a sus habilidades tuvieron que permanecer ocultos. Ésta tribu en especial tenía la habilidad de controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza.

-¿Esos...no son los Northuldras?

La reina se sorprendió.

-¿Conoces a los Northuldras?

-Un poco. El abuelo Pabbie me habló de ellos.

-Entonces entenderás lo que te voy a decir.

-¿Qué?

-Yo soy descendiente de esa antigua tribu. Yo soy una Northuldra.

-¿Descendiente de...?-Anna dejó la pregunta incompleta, pues estaba demasiado impresionada como para si quiera terminar una palabra más-eso nos convierte a Elsa y a mí en...¿Northuldra?

-Sí, así es.

-Wow...entonces, ¿Porqué no nos lo dijiste?

-Ustedes eran muy jóvenes, Anna. No lo hubieran entendido.

-Ya soy mayor y aún así no lo entiendo.

-Desgraciadamente la mayoría de los Northuldras murieron con el paso de los años. Ustedes y yo somos la últimas de ese linaje antiguo.

-Entonces por eso estás aquí, para ayudarme con el problema de Elsa-dijo Anna recuperando la esperanza.

-¿Qué pasa con Elsa?

-Ella... perdió sus poderes.

-¡¿Que ella qué?!-exclamó su madre.

-Perdió sus poderes, y no sabemos cómo.

-No puede ser...-masculló la reina, atónita-eso es imposible.

-Pero estás aquí, puedes ayudarnos con eso. Por favor, te lo suplico madre.

La reina meditó por varios minutos las palabras que había dicho la menor de sus hijas, pensando y pensando. Buscando una respuesta. Levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos suplicantes de Anna, los ojitos que suele poner cuando las cosas van mal o cuando quiere algo con urgencia. Y en éste caso eran ambas cosas.

La reina viró la mirada a su izquierda, como si algo hubiera llamado su atención; algo andaba muy mal. Ella lo sabía, el tiempo se estaba agotando. Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Anna.

-Hija, ya sé qué hacer-dijo calmadamente. Anna se sobresaltó.

-¡¿En serio?!-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Dame ese libro-Anna obedeció la petición de su madre y le entregó el libro. La reina buscó rápidamente la hoja que había leído anteriormente; finalmente la encontró, arrancó la hoja y se la entregó a Anna.

-¿Qué es madre?

-Un antiguo cántico que puede ayudar a Elsa. Es muy importante que ella te escuche al momento que lo leas, ¡Recuérdalo, Anna!

-Sí, madre.

-Bien-abrazó una última vez a la menor y más revoltosa de sus hijas antes de despedirse-hija, lamento que nuestro tiempo haya sido corto.

-No, mamá. Ésto para mí fue como un regalo-Anna tomó ambas manos de su madre y les dio un beso-verte una vez más y que me ayudaras con el problema de Elsa fue suficiente. Te agradezco mucho, mamá.

-De qué, Hija. ¡Ahora ve con tu hermana, ella te necesita más ahora que nunca!

-Lo haré-Anna le dio la espalda y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo-¡Adiós, mamá! ¡Te amo!

La reina de Arendelle sonrió, Anna se perdió a la distancia y cuando ya no pudo verla, su expresión cambió; su sonrisa se apagó lentamente y arrugó la frente. Lamentándose por lo que había hecho, y sobre todo, por haberle mentido a si propia hija.

* * *

La batalla se había convertido rápidamente en una masacre. Las fuerzas de Elsa estaban perdiendo terreno; los hacían retroceder hasta los límites de Arendelle, la pradera se había quedado atrás.

Elsa seguía luchando contra Hans en su combate espada contra espada, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para levantar su arma más allá del nivel de su cintura. Hans reía engreído y confiado. La armadura de Elsa se había roto, sólo quedaban piezas incompletas y tela destrozada; su piel, con varias cortadas a todo lo largo; y su rostro, cubierto en una fina capa de lodo y sangre seca. Jadeaba incesantemente.

-Maldición...-espetó. Hans levantó ambos brazos a los lados.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que la reina puede ofrecer?!-se burló, junto con algunos de sus soldados-¡Patético!

-Cierra la boca, Hans.

-No, tú cierra la...o no, mejor no-se corrigió-primero declara abiertamente mi victoria ante tu gente y luego cierra la boca.

-Nunca-declaró.

-Déjate de tonterías, Elsa. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡PERDISTE!-vociferó. Elsa bajó la mirada-deja de torturarte. Eres igual de tonta que tu hermana. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿"Consecuencias"? ¿"Torturarme"? ¡¿"Tonta mi hermana"?!-exclamó reavivando el color de su rostro-¿Te escuchas cuando te hablas?

-¿Vas a darme otro sermón?-preguntó Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No. Ya no más. Eres un ser humano podrido, tú no tienes remedio. Jamás lo tuviste.

Elsa levantó su espada con la última gota de fuerza que aún tenía y atacó a Hans con la hoja al frente. Hans bloqueó el ataque sin siquiera esforzarse. Elsa gruñó y atacó de nuevo, ésta vez por la derecha; su ataque fue bloqueado otra vez; volvió a atacar, y fue bloqueada. Elsa gritó de rabia. Hans ésta vez fue quien atacó, le hizo una cortada al brazo izquierdo de Elsa, haciendo que soltara su espada, y pateó su abdomen para derribarla. Elsa cayó en una montaña de escombro y sangre. Hans rió a carcajadas.

-Así es como me gusta verte, Elsa. Tendida a mis pies sobre un charco de porquería.

-Desgraciado...-gruñó Elsa.

-Pudo haberse terminado sin que llegara a ésto, Elsa. Pero dijiste que no, y ahora lo estás pagando. Declárame vencedor.

-Jamás.

-Bien-Hans levantó su espada sobre la cabeza para rematar a Elsa, pero se detuvo-¿Últimas palabras?

Elsa guardó silencio por un momento. Una oleada de recuerdos inundaron su mente: su coronación, el descontrol de sus poderes, dormir cómodamente en su cama, las cenas de cada día. ¿Qué tenían todas en común? Que en todas ellas estaba Anna. Pensó en Anna más que nada. Si iba a morir, sería recordando lo que más amara.

Sonrió.

-Qué bueno que no te convertiste en mi cuñado.

Hans frunció el ceño y bajó su espada colérico, atravesando el abdomen de Elsa. La rubia platinada escupió sangre, miró la mitad de la hoja perderse a mitad de su cuerpo, y sintió el toque de la muerte viniendo por ella.

Un grito desesperado se escuchó a la distancia, que momentáneamente detuvo la pelea. Todos voltearon en la dirección donde se escuchó el grito, y vieron una silueta sobre la colina. Anna vio la horrible escena de su hermana siendo atravesada sin piedad, y corrió para llegar a ella; atravesando todo el campo de batalla, pasando frente a los soldados. Llorando inconsolable, con el cuerpo temblando de miedo y desesperación. Finalmente llegó, Hans y sus hombres retrocedieron, y se dejó caer al lado de su hermana.

-¡Elsa, no!-la acunó sobre sus brazos. Elsa tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío-¡¿Elsa, puedes oírme?! ¡ELSA!

Elsa volteó a su derecha, donde estaba Anna, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a Hans quien se acercaba por atrás, listo para atacar. Éste levantó su espada y la dejó caer con fuerza. Elsa creó una pared de hielo que atrapó la espada de Hans antes que de si quiera tocara a Anna, dejándola atorada; Hans trató de sacarla sin éxito alguno, eso no lo detuvo de seguir intentando, incapaz de perder esa oportunidad de matarlas ambas. Otra pared de hielo apareció detrás de Hans y comenzó a moverse en su dirección con rapidez.

-¡Majestad, cuidado!-le advirtió su general de mayor confianza.

Hans hizo caso amiso, siguió intentando. Teniendo la pared lo suficientemente cerca, Hans sintió su presencia, volteó pero ya era demasiado tarde. La pared chocó contra la otra, y lo aplastaron.

-¡Elsa, responde!-seguía suplicando Anna-¡Elsa, no me hagas ésto por favor!

La nueva reina de Arendelle no respondía, sólo...se quedaba mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba la pelirroja, pero no la miraba directamente a ella. Un hilo de sangre seguía saliendo de la comisura izquierda de su labio. Anna no sabía qué hacer.

-Elsa...-sollozó-no me hagas ésto. No. Dijiste...dijiste que estaríamos juntas por siempre...sólo nosotras dos. No... te vayas. No me dejes.

Los soldados que aún quedaban en pié, tanto los de Arendelle como las de Hans, se acercaron a ellas. Mirándo; los soldados de Arendelle con tristeza y pesar, los de Hans incapaces de comprender.

Anna abrazó fuertemente a Elsa, se agachó hasta acercarse a su oído y le susurró dos palabras que esperaba decirle cuando llegara el momento de terminada la guerra. Un par de palabras que no se atrevía a decirle en el pasado, pero que con el tiempo encontró el valor para pronunciar. Sólo que...ya muy tarde.

-Te amo-musitó. Anna rompió a llorar-Te amo, Elsa. No me dejes.

Un impulso de impotencia inundó a Anna de pies a cabeza, eso combinado con la desesperación y rabia hizo que reventara. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NO, ÉSTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO! ¡¿PORQUÉ, DIOS, PORQUÉ?! ¡LAS GUERRAS SÓLO CAUSAN MISERIA Y DOLOR A NUESTRO ALREDEDOR! ¡¿PORQUÉ...PORQUÉ...?!

Y con todo el dolor y tristeza en su corazón, Anna gritó una sola pregunta a los cuatro vientos que quería fuera respondida.

-¡¿PORQUÉ ESTAMOS LUCHANDO?!

No había ya nada más qué hacer. Los soldados ya no querían seguir luchando, ya se había derramado demasiada sangre inocente. Su líder, el rey Hans, estaba muerto. Ya no había motivos para pelear. Y por desgracia...una mujer que pudo ser una buena reina también cayó.

La reina de hielo ha caído, larga vida a la reina.

* * *

Epílogo:

Estoy caminando por un bosque congelado, sólo veo los troncos cubiertos por la blanca nieve; avanzo y avanzo pero parece no tener final. ¿Qué tanto debo caminar para salir?

Ya me cansé de caminar, y me siento sobre una enorme roca, levantando la cola de mi bata para dormir. Es extraño, a pesar de estar usando sólo mi bata no tengo nada de frío. Es como si...no sintiera nada. Volteo a todos lados buscando...no sé qué. Estoy desesperada. La verdad no sé por cuánto tiempo he estado caminando. Y, a decir verdad, no recuerdo cómo fue que llegué aquí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Alguien se acerca. Por fin sabré dónde estoy o cómo llegué. Me levanto de la roca y camino hacia esa silueta que veo a la distancia; por la forma sé que es una mujer. La neblina no me ayuda mucho, es difícil identificar los rasgos de esa persona. Sale por fin de la niebla, y por primera vez...me congelo.

-¿Mamá?

-Hija- dice a modo de saludo-de nuevo nos encontramos.

-Pero, si tú estás aquí...¿Eso quiere decir que yo?

-No, mi niña. No lo estás-responde a mi pregunta. Al verla, creí que yo estaba muerta-sólo estás dormida.

Dormida. Ya recuerdo, todo aparece en miente: mi viaje a Atohallan, las luces, el libro...Elsa.

-¡Mamá, Elsa...!-dejo salir con desesperación.

-Lo sé-me interrumpe agachando la mirada-lo sé todo, Hija.

-No...no pude ayudarla-me abrazo a mí misma, y desvío la mirada a la izquierda-llegué demasiado tarde.

-Hija...-

-Contabas conmigo para ayudarla, y te fallé.

-Hija...-

-¡Perdóname, mamá! En verdad quería...

-No había nada que pudieras hacer-interrumpe en voz alta. Levanto la mirada, confundida.

-¿Qué?

-Yo...ya sabía qué iba a pasar.

-¿Qué?

-Sentí algo muy extraño con Elsa. Y como soy un espíritu, puedo ver más que con mis ojos. Ví cómo tu hermana...-

-¡¿Entonces porqué me enviaste a Arendelle con falsas esperanzas?!-grito.

Estoy muy enfadada. ¿Ya lo sabía? Si es cierto entonces ¡¿Porqué no me dijo nada?! Además ni siquiera trató de prevenirme, o de apresurarme en salir de ahí. ¡Tan sólo unos segundos hubieran bastado para salvar a Elsa!

-Yo...-

-¡Pude haber llegado a tiempo para salvarla! ¡Tan sólo en cuestión de segundos! ¡DIME! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE..?!

-Anna...-

No debo de gritarle a mi propia madre, lo sé. Pero no puedo creerlo. Lo sabía, y no me dijo nada. Pude salvarla. Debí salvarla. Elsa está muerta por su culpa.

Alguien toca mi hombro derecho y me obliga a girar. Me petrifico.

-Anna, no te enojes con mamá-dice con su dulce voz-ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

No puedo reaccionar. Estoy congelada. Levanta la mirada hacia madre.

-Yo hablo con ella-le dice.

-Está bien. Las dejaré a solas entonces.

Volteo. Mamá desaparece, y nos deja a nosotras dos solas. Regreso la mirada, y le veo de arriba a abajo, incapaz de procesar que ella está aquí.

Pierdo la sensación en mis piernas y caigo de rodillas al suelo. Rompo a llorar. Ella se arrodilla frente a mí y me abraza.

-Estás...estás...-no puedo ni decir dos palabras. No puedo. Es demasiado.

-Aquí, contigo.

-¡ELSA!-chillo sin contenerme. La abrazo tan fuerte como puedo, con el miedo a que si dejo de hacerlo, ella desaparezca.

-Tranquila, Anna. Ya pasó. Aquí estamos.

-Pero...pero tú...-digo entre jadeos. Trato de recobrar la compostura.

-No lo digas-coloca su dedo índice en mis labios-sólo, dime lo que sientes en tu corazón.

-Yo...yo...-vamos Anna, reacciona. No sabes si tendrás otra oportunidad, de decirle lo que sientes. Vamos, ¡HABLA!

-¿Anna?

-¡Vivo en la desesperanza, Elsa! ¡Desde que tú ya no estás!-no, no, no. Eso no, Anna. Sólo la vas a preocupar más-¡Extrañarte es mi necesidad! ¡Sobrevivo con un nudo en la garganta porque no te dejo de pensar! ¡No puedo hacerlo sin ti!

¡¿Porqué no me puedo detener?! Ésto no es lo que intento decirle, son la tristeza y desesperación lo que me hacen hablar. Está mal. Tengo que ser fuerte, para Elsa. Debo serlo. Pero...es difícil. Siempre estuvo ahí, a mi lado. Y ahora eso se esfumó. Ya no más. ¡MALDITA SEA!

-¡Sálvame, Elsa!-chilló una vez más.

Estoy quebrada, por eso hablo sin parar.

Elsa me aparta de ella con gentileza tomándome de los brazos, agarra el rostro con vas manos y me acerca a ella...para besarme. Elsa me está besando en los labios. Siento su calidez por sobre todo el aire frío que está haciendo en el bosque. Y es ese único beso el que logra apaciguar mi dolor. Me calma, me tranquiliza. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Llevo una de mis manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza y la pego más hacia mí, con la otra la tomo de la cintura, y le correspondo el beso. Es un beso prolongado y tierno. Ni siquiera apasionado. No hace falta, me transmite todo lo que siente. Su corazón y el mío laten a la misma frecuencia. Se sincronizaron. Se convirtieron en uno.

Nos separamos para tomar aire, y nos miramos fijamente. Tiene esa mirada que yo hice cuando conocí a Kristoff, y no puedo evitar dejar salir una risita.

-Te amo, Anna.

-¿En serio?-pregunto. Asiente, y no puedo evitar sonrojarme-yo también te amo Elsa. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Entonces toma mi amor por ti como un motivo para seguir con tu día a día. Siempre que te sientas sola o triste, recuerda lo que siento por ti y sigue adelante. Eres fuerte, Anna. Eso lo sé.

-Elsa...-sus palabras me conmovieron mucho. Y tiene razón. Debo ser fuerte por ella, tomaré sus sentimientos como mi motivo. Y creceré.

-Hazlo por mí.

-...claro, Elsa. Lo haré por ti.

Le reafirmo. Sonrió como una boba y desvío la mirada con pena. Ella me toma de la barbilla y me obliga a regresarle la mirada, entonces nos volvemos a besar.

* * *

Una luz blanca me golpea en los ojos, y me obliga a despertar. Me enderezo de mi cama y analizo todo lo que viví. ¿Fue un sueño? Levanto la mano al nivel de mi cara, y veo cómo dos copos de nieve bailotean entre mis dedos. No. No fue un sueño. Fue muy real como mi presente.

Elsa tiene razón. Seguiré adelante. Me convertiré en una buena reina, guiaré a mi gente por el buen camino. Y haré que vas se sientas orgullosas de mi.

Gracias, Elsa. Gracias por darme un motivo para seguir adelante.

Finale.

* * *

_**ESPEREN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS QUE COMPLEMENTAN ÉSTE, PROXIMAMENTE:  
**_

_**Stand: El valor de una princesa. (Precuela)**_

_**Rise: El ascenso de un rey. (Precuela)**_

_**Watching for comets (Spin-off)**_


	6. Rise Prólogo

Rise:

El Ascenso de un Rey

**_La mente de un hombre actúa de una forma muy peculiar: recuerda lo que no necesita, y olvida lo indispensable; aunque hay ocasiones en las que cuando son ambos casos, se quedan gravadas como si estuvieran escritas en un fierro al rojo vivo. Tal es el caso del Príncipe Hans; él no necesitaba vengarse, pero lo ansiaba más que a nada en el mundo, y está dispuesto a conseguirla aunque tenga que dar algo a cambio. _**

* * *

**_"Sobre ella verteré todos los demonios de la oscuridad exterior, miren asombrados y reconozcan que la especialidad del hombre es la venganza" _**

**_Patrick Rothfuss (Frase adaptada para la precuela)_**

* * *

**_Prólogo:_**

El momento más vergonzoso de mi vida comenzó conmigo mismo siendo arrojado dentro de una sucia celda sin nada más que una cama de madera para recostarme; a bordo del barco que yo mismo comandaba y que me enorgullecía de haber conseguido por mis propios méritos.

Al pasar frente a mi celda, cada uno de los hombres que seguían mis ordenes me miraban de reojo sobre el hombro, y luego reían entre dientes. Les divertía verme de esa forma: Derrotado, humillado, y sometido; lo peor es saber que me encuentro de esa forma gracias a esa tipeja remedo de Reina. Elsa; fue ella misma la que dio la orden de que me rescataran del fondo del fiordo, que me arrestaran, y que me regresaran a las islas del Sur para recibir el castigo de mis doce hermanos mayores.

Si mis planes tan sólo hubieran salido tal cual los planeé...la historia hubiera sido diferente; todo apuntaba a que saldría victorioso, incluso con la repentina revelación de las "Habilidades" de Elsa, supe cómo ponerlas a mi favor. Tomé la ventaja, aproveché la oportunidad, y...su hermana tuvo que aparecer. Anna.

Ellas dos son las únicas responsables de mi actual desdicha, las responsables de lo que me espera al llegar; es obvio deducir que todos mis hermanos ya están enterados de lo que hice, así como también sé que ya planearon mi reprimenda. No me importa; soportaré cualquier cosa que se me presente, porque tengo un plan de respaldo, el cual iniciará en cuanto me vean llegar esposado al palacio.

No tengo miedo, ni dudas; un hombre precavido vale por dos, y yo valgo diez veces eso. Tal vez tuve un contratiempo; pero estoy seguro de una sola cosa...¡TOMARÉ MI VENGANZA CONTRA ARENDELLE!

—Nosotros te mandamos a Arendelle, uno de los reinos con los que teníamos muy buena relación, para presentarte en nombre de nuestro reino con la nueva Reina, ¿Y qué sucedió al final?

En cuanto crucé la entrada principal del palacio, sentí las miradas penetrantes de mis hermanos, todo y cada uno; ya me estaban esperando al pie de las escaleras. El primero, obviamente, en acercarse a mí fue el mayor, Kenneth, quien también es nuestro Rey; con su tupida y larga barba, y el cabello corto, me acercó su irritante rostro hasta quedar frente a frente. Siempre lo odié, no porque él se convirtió en Rey, mas bien porque él incitó a los demás a fingir que yo era invisible. Ser el mayor no le quita lo infantil.

Y ahora está frente a mí dándome un sermón; qué tan hipócrita puede ser después de todo lo que hizo. Lo peor de todo es que mis demás hermanos lo siguen ciegamente como si se tratara de un mesías, el elegido. Qué montón de ovejas.

—¡Que trataste de matar a la nueva Reina y a su hermana! —exclama, una gota de su saliva salpica mi frente. Repugnante—. ¡Y no conforme con eso, también quisiste apoderarte del trono! ¡Imbécil!

Ruge y me suelta un revés; sí, es el mayor, pero golpea como nena. Finjo que me duele, y mantengo la mirada agachada. Trataré de parecer débil por el momento, inexpresivo.

Ahora me da la espalda y se aleja de mí, luego se dirige a mis hermanos.

—Hermanos míos...este es un claro ejemplo de lo que nos decía padre en el pasado: "No debe haber lugar para la amabilidad y la comodidad; deben ser estrictos con los menores, darles a entender que si se vuelven blandos, harán cosas estúpidas" ¡Y no pudo tener toda la razón!

Padre siempre tenía la idea de que ser suaves nos haría débiles y perezosos; trataba de mantenernos a raya, hacernos trabajar el doble...no, EL TRIPLE de lo que haría una persona común. Ese, para él, era el deber de un príncipe: Ser mucho más, demostrar la valía de uno mismo ante todos, y ganarse su respeto y admiración. Eso cree Kenneth que tiene y que ha ganado; pero se equivoca.

—¡Hans se ha convertido en un niño llorón y malcriado! ¡Y NOS HA AVERGONZADO ANTE TODOS LOS DEMÁS REYES Y REINAS! —mis demás hermanos permanecen callados y pasibles; muy seguramente me están soltando maldiciones en sus pensamientos, y a menos que Kenneth les dé permiso de hablar, no me lo dirán—. ¡Padre estaría avergonzado de nosotros y querría que castigáramos a Hans por sus acciones! Así que les pregunto a ustedes...¿Qué debemos hacer con él?

—¿"Hacer conmigo"? —siseo finalmente; creo que es hora de un poco de cinismo de mi parte, hacerles creer que me importa un carajo lo que piensan y dicen de mí—. Se ve que te encanta el sonido de tu voz, Kenny.

—Es mejor que te calles, Hans —dice entre dientes, casi al grado de gruñir, sin siquiera mirarme—. Y no me llames "Kenny". Soy Kenneth Southerland tercero; nieto del gran Kenneth Southerland primero, quien conquistó estas tierras que estás pisando ahora y que explotó para erigir lo que es ahora nuestro poderoso imperio. Muéstrame tu respeto.

—¡Jajajaja! ¿"Respeto"? —mi hermano puede ser gracioso si se lo propone, siendo consciente o no de ello—. ¿Tú quieres que te muestre mi respeto?

—Así es.

—Entonces el que se convirtió en un "Niño mimado y mal criado" fuiste tú, Hermano. Padre jamás habría pedido el respeto de nadie, lo habría exigido. ¿O es que ya lo has olvidado?

—Yo no olvido ninguna de las lecciones de padre, Hans —se gira hacia mí, y puedo notar su mirada filosa sobre mí; camina unos pasos en mi dirección—. Todas y cada una me las sé de memoria, aunque debo admitir que tienes razón. Él no hubiera exigido nada, así que tomaré una decisión... —

Vaya que lo hice enojar, y no pudo ser más perfecto. Es bastante fácil saber qué es lo que hará mi hermano ya que cree ser un Rey ejemplar; ascendió muy rápido al trono, no estaba listo aún. Padre lo sabía, y aún así esperó que, con el tiempo y el peso del trono sobre sus hombros, Kenneth ganara esa ideología de gobernante con puño de hierro que guiara al reino entero a un futuro mejor. Lamento decirle que se equivocó.

—Tú, que nos has puesto en vergüenza a todos, serás condenado a permanecer en el calabozo por los próximos diez años... —

—¡¿QUÉ?! —grito a todo pulmón; un poco de drama y arrepentimiento falsos los hará confiarse, creeran que me tienen dominado y bajarán la guardia. Eso me ayudará y comprará un poco de tiempo. Algo de lo que siempre me he enorgullecido es de mis habilidades como buen actor, y aquí las pondré a prueba—. ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—¡Y tú no debiste hacer lo que le hiciste a la Reina Elsa! —replica. Ahora suelto unas cuantas lágrimas falsas para hacerlo más creíble—. ¡Y aún así no te importó y lo hiciste! ¡AHORA PAGA LAS CONSECUENCIAS!

—¡No, Hermano Kenneth, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!

—¡No me dejas otra opción, Hermano! ¡Hazte responsable por tus actos! —Kenneth les hace un ademán a los guardias detrás de mí para indicarles que me lleven al calabozo—. Llévenselo de aquí, y no le muestren piedad alguna.

—¡NO, KENNETH! ¡HERMANO, TE LO SUPLICO, NO ME LLEVEN AL CALABOZO! —los guardias me agarran de los brazos y me arrastran por el suelo; forcejeo un poco para darle más impacto al momento—¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR, PIEDAD!

Sueno tan patético de esta forma; pero es la única forma de engañarlos. Los guardias me arrastran hasta los calabozos y uno de ellos me avienta dentro de una celda con rudeza; caigo sobre mi brazo derecho y siento un dolor agudo recorrerlo todo.

No puedo creer que haya funcionado, lo sé por la expresión de mis hermanos. En verdad creyeron que estaba destrozado, que me arrepentía de mis actos. ¡Jajaja! Son una bola de tontos ilusos. Ahora sólo me queda esperar un poco hasta que mi plan de respaldo haya sido esté en marcha, no creo que tarde tanto.

—Vigila bien al prisionero —dice el Capitán de los guardias a la mujer encargada de cuidar los calabozos, ella se cuadra y lo saluda—, cualquier cosa que trate de hacer, no dudes en azotarlo sin piedad.

—Sí, señor —confirma la mujer. El Capitán me mira de reojo y se va del lugar. La mujer me mira, luego se acerca a los barrotes y se arrodilla frente a ellos—. Nuestros hombres están listos para ponerse en acción, señor.

—Entonces ya es hora de seguir con lo planeado, Capitán Byrne. Todo el reino será nuestro en tan sólo cuatro días.

**_CONTINUARÁ..._**


End file.
